


爱

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Airports, China, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Protective Parents, Shanghai - Freeform, Summer Vacation, Travel, Vacation, beijing, hot tubs, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: May, Coulson, and Daisy take a summer vacation to China.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Philinda, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 64
Kudos: 157





	1. Shanghai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [Oparu (USSJellyfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/gifts), [meanderings0ul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meanderings0ul).



> @nightsisterkaris  
> Ever since I went to China this summer, I have been wanting to write this fic. I took a bunch of notes when planning this story, and imagined 100+ scenarios. Finally I'm writing it. Many of you may have heard about me talking about this fic for quite a while now.  
> Notice: I did a ton of research for this. Chloe Bennet is Shanghainese, and I wanted to address that in this fic, even though Daisy's canon mother is from Hunan.  
> During my visit to China, I also came across a few obstacles being an American. Seeing that as Daisy is raised in America, I wanted her to also experience the same surprises that I experienced and loved. This is in no way meant to be offensive to any race, as I have a huge admiration and respect for the Chinese culture. Daisy being mixed races played a role in this fic as well. If there is anyone who finds any cultural or lingual mistakes, please point them out. I want this as accurate as possible.  
> Special thanks to Zoey (@gryffinpufflibrarian) and @humans-must-be-the-heroes on Tumblr for editing this!  
> \- nightsisterkaris

Daisy had wanted to learn more about her heritage, and Melinda had wanted to escape the base for some time, and so that's how Phil Coulson ended up boarding a regular civilian plane for the seventeen hour flight to Shanghai.

He had been sitting in this airport for way too long, and Melinda had fallen asleep in her seat, Daisy between them. Daisy was wearing long pajama pants -she had learned over the last couple years that there was no shame in being unpresentable on a long plane ride. Melinda was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but Phil has sided with Daisy, comfy clothes for the both of them.

They had decided on the look of a family on vacation, celebrating their daughter finally finishing college. The trio effortlessly slid into the act out of precaution.

There were no problems along the way, except for Phil trying to offer Melinda  _ Starbucks _ of all places, dutifully reminding her she could get tea instead. Daisy got a latte and Phil opted for a mocha. He dutifully got Melinda a cup of lemongrass tea, and she thanked him. (Phil took that as a good sign)

Boarding the plane was eventless, Melinda dodging to take a peek into the cockpit. Phil watched as the pilot and co-pilot slowly turned their heads back to look at the small yet intimidating woman. "Fix your pressure gauge," was all she said, "it's too high for the elevation you're taking off from."

The pilot immediately frowned at her as if to say,  _ 'I'm the pilot, I know what I'm doing' _ , then glanced at the gauge. He looked surprised and flicked the glass cover, the meter waving back. The co-pilot nodded.

"Sorry, my wife likes planes." Phil chuckled and waved, and Daisy shuffled aboard behind them.

Finding their seats, Phil folded his arms in frustration when he found that the seating had been rearranged, with an aisle between him and the girls. He was stuck beside a new mother and who he assumed was the father of the baby. The worst part? He was between the couple. Offering to change seats, the young man gratefully thanked Phil and took the middle seat, Phil getting the aisle seat. 

Takeoff seemed smooth, even as Melinda pointed out every inconsistency to Daisy, who was a tired, but attentive, listener. 

Five hours into the flight and Phil had already taken two naps while tuning out three wailing sessions from the baby beside him.

"Holding up?" Melinda grinned. Phil could practically see the stress leaving her as she slipped into the reality of being on  _ vacation _ , a rare thing for them.

"You were right, I should have brought noise-canceling headphones." Phil rubbed his face.

"I have some." Daisy leaned over and pulled her backpack from under the seat in front of her, retrieving the large black headphones.

"I see you followed May's instruction." He told the girl, "wise choice."

"No, I brought these for myself so that I don't have to room alone." Daisy replied coyly with a tone of suggestiveness. Melinda lightly smacked her upside the head, "We're not  _ that _ loud."

"Says the one who dented a wall." Daisy shot back with a smile.

It was Phil's turn to raise an eyebrow. "It was  _ one time _ ." He whispered, leaning back, trying to sleep away the rest of the flight time. It was going to be an early day tomorrow.

* * *

The airport was stuffy, packed with hundreds of other people. Melinda took charge, guiding the three of them through customs control and all the health checks. Security was easier for them when Melinda spoke to the guards in smooth Mandarin. Phil marveled at how she effortlessly switched to the different dialect. 

"What did you say? I didn't understand that." Daisy bugged May.

"I spoke in Shanghainese. My father taught it to me. It's different than basic Mandarin, and is a part of the Wu dialect." May explained. Daisy's mouth fell open, "So not everyone will understand me?"

"Most Chinese kids learn about two dialects, plus English. A majority of people will understand you if you speak English." May reassured her.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Daisy folded her arms.

Melinda helped them get the airport bus to their hotel, where the bags were delivered and Phil helped Daisy figure out room service before they crashed. Phil had forgotten how nice a decent bed was.

He was half asleep when Melinda touched his shoulder, "Where's your lock pick? The key isn't working on my suitcase." She said softly, and Phil looked up to see her still dressed in the clothes she had been wearing on the plane.

"I didn't bring it." Phil confessed. Melinda gave him the look. "I thought we agreed to not be spies this vacation." He added.

"I'm not sleeping in my underwear." Melinda folded her arms.

"I've seen you in less." Phil smirked.

"I would say ' _ get a room _ ', but… yeah," Daisy piped up as she groaned from the other bed, rolling over and dramatically slamming a pillow over her head.

"Here, I'll figure something out." Phil replied, getting back up. 

* * *

Shanghai was cloudy. Soft mist covered most of waterfront, creating a city bathed in a foggy blanket. "It's like the magazines." Daisy smiled, looking out the hotel windows, her phone out as she snapped pictures, eyes excited. The famous the roadside views most commonly known as The Bund was an easy attraction to visit, best seen in the early morning.

Breakfast was a lovely combination of Western and Chinese foods, and Daisy was planning to live off the  _ ci fan gao _ from then on. Ever the stick-in-the-mud, May reminded her that there would be more the next morning. After finishing the morning meal in a timely manner, they caught a tram and stopped to check out a spot by the bay, more commonly known as  _ The Bund _ . 

They walked around, gazing across the water at the buildings that towered into the sky, and Melinda watched Daisy run around taking pictures. When Daisy returned to Melinda's side, she said, "Your mom called me several days before the trip and gave me a list of things to do." Daisy told them.

"Every vacation is a mission in disguise, I see." Phil commented.

"Yeah, I even have notes!" Daisy reached into her back pocket and pulled out a tiny notebook. "Mission: Shanghai. Operation: The Bund. Task:  _ 'The Bund is a popular spot in Shanghai for couples to take their pictures. People come from all over China to see the riverfront. Take a picture of one happy couple' _ ," Daisy read off Lian May's instructions.

"It's kind of foggy today for anyone to be out here taking-" May started but was quickly interrupted.

"Done!" Daisy jumped back, snapping a picture of the two agents in front of her. "One happy couple found. The picture has already been sent to Lian for brownie points."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "We don't count." Phil laughed.

"Really?" Daisy cocked her head, "Because if last night in the hotel doesn't-"

"My failing to get the locks off May's suitcase has nothing to do with our state of friendship," Phil argued back.

"You gave her  _ your _ pajamas, and when May objected, you literally said that you like your clothes to smell like her anyway. If that's not a relationship I don't know what is." Daisy snarked back, shrugging her shoulders when Phil didn't have a comeback. Melinda took the lead, walking away from her bickering colleagues. May knew that they would follow her.

Morning sun glistened off the sidewalk made of granite slabs, streetside trees waving their branches to touch the dissipating clouds that were slowly being burned away by the sun. More people trickled their way down the walkway, the bay a natural magnet for the never-ending presence of seagulls.

"What's next on the schedule?" Daisy asked when she was ready to see more.

"The Yu Gardens is on the planner." Phil checked his phone. "There will be a bus enroute there in two minutes." 

"Let's catch it," Melinda agreed.

The rest of the day was easy and carefree, Phil enjoyed watching Melinda teach Daisy about the traditions and cultures. Daisy was able to check  _ 'artist's garden' _ off her list, Melinda informing her that every proper house had a garden with the most important features: Trees, water, bamboo, and rocks representing mountains. No family would keep a presentable garden without these characteristics.

The gardens were elegant and well kept, the ponds teeming with koi and trees draping over arched bridges and slanted rooftops decorated with carvings of mythical beasts and gods. Phil may have snuck a picture of Melinda and Daisy under one of the magnolia trees. 

Once or twice, Melinda quirked an eyebrow when Daisy  _ 'accidentally' _ dropped a potato chip into the water to watch the koi swarm the greasy tidbits.

"Supper plans?" Daisy wondered aloud, filling the void of silence on the bus during the ride back to their hotel.

"May wants to stop at a local place." Phil told her, "You're welcome to come along."

"As long as you promise I'm not crashing a date." Daisy agreed with a smug grin.

"You won't be." May told her, "We're going to a dumpling house." She smiled, "I think you'll like it." The bus pulled to a stop, English and Chinese characters flashing the location and the next stop.

"I'm sure I will." Daisy agreed, stepping off the bus and getting her hotel keycard out of her wallet, scanning it over the door to be let in. Phil and Melinda followed, Coulson catching the door for them. When the trio retrieved whatever they needed for the evening, they headed out, Melinda translating street signs as she guided them to the restaurant. 

Large stone lions, the male on the right with an orb of power under its paw and a female on the left watching the stone cub, guarded the large red doors decorated with gold and yellow patterns. Melinda explained that the lions were symbols of fertility and power, two of the most coveted things for Chinese couples. When they went inside, Daisy's eyes darted around, drinking in the painted walls and fancy floor tiles, her hands obviously wanting to touch the huge jade dragon in front of the entry wall.

"We believe that a front desk separates customer from server, and that's why most front desks will usually be to the left of the doorway." May explained to Daisy.

"Bǎo liu zuò wèi Coulson ma?"  _ Table saved for Coulson?  _ Phil asked the young woman behind the counter.

"Ní shi Coulson ma?"  _ You are Coulson? _ she looked up, waiting.

"Shi." _ Yes. _ Phil nodded, and the young lady waited for them to follow, as a neatly dressed man looked at the trio and said something quickly to the desk keeper, who shrugged. 

Melinda raised her eyebrows at Phil, "That was impressive." She smiled, "I didn't know you knew that much."

"How else am I supposed to talk dirty when the kids understand English, and my Russian is impossible?" Phil said under his breath. Daisy wrinkled her nose as they followed the young man.

“Your Russian could never even _ border _ romantic.” May agreed.

Daisy raised an eyebrow when one of the waiters glanced between the three of them and a table in the back, then pulled another chair from a side table and added it to the first table that was clearly meant for two. "You  _ sure _ I'm not interrupting a date?" She side-eyed Coulson. "I can go find a street vender or something."

"Not yet." May said, "Your stomach is too American. You can't handle it." She sat down on the side of the table.

Daisy sat down and started, "Hey! I've eaten-." 

"Believe me, you don't want to eat street food until your stomach at least gets used to the water. I’m telling you from experience." Coulson shook his head at Daisy, silently telling her to move. Daisy frowned with confusion, hands on the table cloth.

"Here, the elder man sits at the head of the table." Melinda whispered and Daisy shot up, switching seats. "The east side of a round table is considered the head." She told Daisy, who bit her lip.

"I am not that old." Phil grinned, "Don't call me elder."

"Oh, I don't know, that receding hairline of yours says differently-."

"You're lucky I love you."

"It's the other way around and you know it." May said as she shrugged.

A waiter came by with a tray bearing small bowls with cold water, rose petals and lemon slices floating in the water. He leaned over to Daisy, who picked up the bowl.

"That's  _ not _ a drink." May warned, her hand pushing Daisy's arm down, "That’s to wash your fingers."

"Oh." Daisy blushed as she shook with silent laughter, rinsing her hands and using one of the towels, letting the waiter move on to serve May and Coulson. Daisy unfolded the specially shaped napkin, placing it in her lap. “Now that that's settled, I’m going to ask once more, _ ‘am I third wheeling a date or not’ _ ?”

“I reserved seats for two, because I didn’t think you’d want to sit for three hours in a restaurant.” Phil confessed.

“Yeah, nice excuse, but I’m starting to think otherwise.” Daisy teased.

Once again, a waiter came around, offering  _ Coca Cola _ ,  _ Sprite _ , or water, and Daisy chose Sprite, not wanting too much caffeine from Coke. May settled for water, Phil went for the first option. The three sat quietly, Phil occasionally cracking a joke or Melinda explaining something in the dining room, from the jade elephant in the corner to the very meaning behind the shape of the columns and the carved dragons circling them.

Eventually the waiter came with a single menu, placing it on the table. “We can choose one of these spreads, and it's all shared.” Melinda explained, noticing how the waiter shook his head and set down a family menu. Daisy turned to address him, asking the man in broken Chinese where the toilet was. (Apparently no one here called it a  _ restroom _ or  _ bathroom _ , it was simply  _ the toilet _ )

“May!” Daisy whispered when she returned, “They didn’t have an actual toilet!”

Melinda smirked, a smile curling up her cheeks, “They didn’t, did they?” She said sweetly, elbows on the table, hands folding under her chin, blatantly amused.

“No, just a hole in the ground.”

“Are you telling me that as a secret agent for the most informed agency on the planet, you, an experienced hacker, has never heard of a squat toilet?” Phil kept his voice down, as such things were not for table discussions.

“Okay, I've heard of them, but it was still a surprise.” Daisy quirked, hunching over to stretch her arms down between her knees for a couple seconds. Daisy looked up, “So, do we know what we should get?”

“ _Traditional_ Xiao long bao.” Melinda answered, “You’ll love it.”

“Oh! Your mom made that for me when I visited. Plus, that’s on my list as well, so I can check that off.” The young woman nodded, whipping out her phone and taking a picture of the menu.

Phil took another sip of Coca Cola, and addressed the two, “We have one more day in Shanghai, and then we take a train to Beijing.” Phil paused, “May wanted to see the Jade Buddah Temple. Daisy, is there any last thing you want to see?”

“Silk factory.” Daisy answered without a beat, and shrugged “It just sounds really cool.” 

Phil looked at Melinda, “You think we could work that in?”

May nodded, “We can see the temple in the morning, when it’s less crowded.” A waiter came by with a brothy soup, chunks of meat, tiny dumplings, egg, spinach, and tomato swirling in the transparent liquid. Melinda, knowing just how much Daisy loved Wonton soup, advised, “Don’t eat to much, It’s just an appetizer.” May softly elbowed her.

“I know, I just absolutely  _ love _ it.” Daisy reached out almost as soon as the large communal bowl was set in the middle of the table, eagerly spooning some of the broth into her smaller bowl, fishing out a few dumplings and a couple spinach leaves.

Phil pulled out his phone, forgetting momentarily that he had no service, as many search engines and social media were blocked in China. “I would google the place, but…”

“I can figure it out.” Melinda reminded him with a small sense of smugness lacing her words.

“I know, I just want to help.”

“You _ are  _ helping,” Melinda smiled, “You're paying for dinner,” She said as she tipped her head at him, raising a spoonful of Wonton to her lips.

“Yeah.” Is all he says, and the three sit in peaceful silence. Daisy pulled out her phone to edit a few of the pictures she had taken earlier that day as Phil softly talked to Melinda,who every now and then she would hum a reply.

“Why is he carrying a basket?” Daisy softly hissed to May, eyes darting to reference toward a waiter. “Those are our dumplings. You know they are steamed in a basket.” May reminded her.

“No, your mom didn’t let me near the kitchen. Lian said she was afraid I inherited your cooking skills, so she just brought them out on a plate.” Daisy told them, looking excitedly toward the waiter, who set down a tall stack of whicker-looking baskets. Another followed with two plates of string beans with beef, steamed broccoli, and a dish of rice.

“Well, now you’re eating out of what Xiao long bao is  _ supposed  _ to be served from.” Phil agreed, grinning while the waiter introduced all nine flavors, and removed the covers of the bamboo steamers. Daisy looked down to a piece of lettuce in the bottom, assuming it kept the dumplings from sticking to the bamboo.

“Can we get a bowl of dark vinegar?” May asked, sharing a small smile with the waiter.

“Of course.” The young man nodded, disappearing.

As Phil and Daisy reached for their chopsticks, Melinda shook her head, stopping them. “You two don’t know how to eat these right, and I’m going to make sure you get the whole experience.” She waited until the waiter brought back a bowl of dark liquid, ginger shavings swirling in the vinegar, and thanked him.

“ _ Xie Xie _ .” Daisy tried, getting a surprised smile from the waiter and from May, who nodded that her pronunciation was correct.

“Get a bit in your soup spoon.” May directed, focusing again on the meal, demonstrating with her own deep spoon, dipping some vinegar, setting the full spoon on her plate. “You need to wait a couple minutes or the Xiao long baos with burn your mouth.” May warned.

Daisy chewed the inside of her mouth, waiting as May instructed. Picking up her ivory-colored chopsticks, she turned them over, studying the Chinese characters engraved in sparkly gold lettering. Daisy twirled one between her fingers like one would twirl a pen. “Don’t play with them. That’s rude here.” Phil told her, his hands pantomiming putting her eating utensils down.

“I think they should be good now.” May lifted her chopsticks, and pulling her basket closer, she expertly lifted one dumpling, gracefully dipped it in the vinegar, and popped the whole thing in her mouth.

Daisy greedily followed, her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk’s as the brothy ground pork exploded in her mouth, washing over her with the most amazing taste Daisy was certain she had ever experienced. May was right; she  _ did _ love it.

“I’m shocked you fit that whole thing in your mouth.” Phil teased May, his eyes sparkling with humor. May choked a little on the dumpling.

“Oh, you know how small my mouth is.” She shot back.

“A little to well?” Phil elbowed her gently.

“Gross, guys.” Daisy cut in, “Can we have  _ one  _ dinner?  _ One dinner _ is all I ask for.” Daisy grimaced. “And I don’t need to know  _ why _ you know that, AC.”

“I kiss her?” Phil looked at the girl with a faux innocent expression.

“ _ Uh huh _ .” Daisy said as monotonically as possible, expressing her complete disbelief of his excuse. She looked at Coulson, “You gonna eat?”

“Maybe if I can manage to get a grip on this thing.” Phil frowned down at his plate, once again lifting his chopsticks and pinching the Xiao long bao, but the oily outside slipped from his grasp, the dumpling bouncing back to the steamer bottom.

“You’re holding them wrong, thats why.” Melinda rolled her eyes, reaching over and pushing his index finger farther down, his thumb closer to his fingers. “Now try.” 

Phil’s second attempt was just as futile. 

“I guess you're too American.” May shrugged, “You're hopeless.” She said with a sense of  complacent ease.

“I just can’t use my fingers.” Phil grumbled, stabbing the Xiao long bao, and to Melinda’s utter horror, he drenched the dumpling in vinegar, and shoved it into his mouth.

“Don’t you ever,  _ ever _ do that again.” Melinda cringed, “Look, Daisy figured it out.” She leaned back as Daisy made eye contact, quirked an eyebrow, and dramatically lifted another dumpling to her mouth, shoving the whole thing in with minimal dignity.

“Mmm-hmm.” Daisy agreed, nodding and chewing happily. Swallowing, she added, “These are amazing, I can’t believe you two aren't inhaling them.” The inhuman side-eyed them.

“Daisy.” Phil laughed, “You're going to choke.”

“Might be worth it.” Daisy eyed her third Xiao long bao.

“Not if we have to give you the heimlich maneuver in the middle of a restaurant.” May dryly said.

“Eh.” Daisy compromised, and looked over to see Phil about to stab another dumpling while May wasn’t looking. She made eye contact with him again, exaggerating her movements between picking up a Xiao long bao by the crimped top, delicately dipping it in his vinegar, and pushing it in her mouth. Phil copied her, pleasantly surprised when he succeeded.

“If you’re not going to eat these string beans, then I will.” May said, reaching between Phil and Daisy, swiping the serving fork, and collecting a small serving of stringed beans and beef. 

The rest of the meal was relatively quiet, the waiter came around to offer refills and such, but Daisy finished her dumplings first. May had two or three left, so Phil made sure they disappeared. “I don’t think I could eat another bite.” Daisy said as she eyed the bowl of rice.

“Don’t.” May said, “It's respectful to leave a little food behind. It means that you are full and satisfied. Clearing a table means that the host is bad and didn’t provide well enough.” 

“Well, I can assure them that they certainly didn’t fail.” Phil folded his arms after waving for the check.

“Come on, I want to show you something.” May touched Daisy’s arm, and made eye contact with Phil as if to say ‘ _ We’ll be right back _ .’

Daisy followed the older woman, who guided her out to the streets. “I wanted to get you this while Phil’s not here.” May began walking, dodging people left and right until the two secret agents stood in front of a small stand. Daisy could see that whatever it sold was popular, judging by the crowd around it. May stood in line, pulling out her wallet and counting out twenty yuan.

“ _ Liang ge, Qǐng _ .” May said to the woman behind the stand, who continued mixing drinks.

“Two, please?” Daisy translated, and received a proud nod from Melinda. 

The veteran agent handed over the money when the seller handed her two milky drinks, spherical-shaped balls of ice floating in it. Some exotic flower was stuck into the top, poking out of the lid beside the straw.

“What’s this?” Daisy asked, watching May take a sip. 

“Coconut milk. The  _ real _ stuff.” Melinda answered, watching Daisy try it. The girl’s eyes lit up. “Wow.” She agreed, “This  _ is _ good.”

“Then don’t suck it all down too quickly.” May dipped her head at the girl, taking another sip.

“Savor the flavor.” Daisy sang, her eyes darting around to drink in the sights. Neon signs blinked, billboards shone, and pastel colors reflected off the pavement, which had been smoothed down from the millions of cars that drove over it. Raised flower beds lined most avenues, trees and bushes showering the place with greenery. The Chinese people really cared about the look of their cities, and Daisy remembered seeing the workers cleaning the streets early in the morning, sweeping and taking trash, others tending the flower beds even late into the afternoon.

“There you ladies are.” Phil appeared and joined their side. “So, I tried to get a fortune cookie, but they looked at me funny.” He said unexpectedly.

May almost choked on her drink, “ _ That's _ because fortune cookies are an American thing,” she rolled her eyes.

“Well, you never told me that!” Phil mock whined, “You left me to embarrass myself.” Then he noticed the white drink in Melinda’s hand. “ _ Ooo _ , what's that?”

“Mine.” May said dryly. Phil took that as permission to lean over, taking a sip right out of the straw. “Woah, that's good,” He said.

May shook her head, “Thief,” taking the lead again, walking back in the direction they came from the hotel. Phil and Daisy followed, weaving between night-outers to keep up with the shorter woman. They made it to the hotel quickly, May swiping her card for entry inside. Daisy, May, and Coulson exhaustedly piled into the small elevator, not wanting to take the stairs up four levels.

“Get some sleep tonight, Daisy.” Phil said, “We have a late night train to catch tomorrow evening.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Daisy vowed to not stay up too late on her computer.

* * *

“So…  _ Buddha _ .” Daisy stared at the building before her, the entrance guarded by a massive wall with a three dimensional golden mural. The Jade Buddha Temple stood proud in the harsh morning sun, its green sweeping roofs reflecting the sun’s rays. Daisy and Melinda both wore light jackets in respect of the worship space, and Daisy could already see several people praying in the courtyard. It was around eight forty-five in the morning, the humid air slowly burning off into what Daisy could tell would be a hot day. A huge statue was front and center, hard to miss from the entrance view. “What's that?” She tipped her head in question.

Phil heard her after returning from paying the entrance fee, only twenty yuan per person, and as he put away his wallet, answered, “The  _ ‘Thousand arms Bodhisattva Avalokiteshvara’ _ .” Phil read off a nearby sign, and Melinda winced at his pitiful attempt to pronounce the names.

“It’s someone who has achieved Enlightenment.” May clarified, “But they didn’t want to enter Nirvana, and chose to stay behind to help others.” She said, “My mom was raised half Buddhist, so she taught me about it.”

“Cool.” Daisy commented, “Different from Catholic Saints, for sure. But it still reminds me of what the nuns told me about.”

“True, they are similar in that aspect.” Phil agreed, and they kept walking, entering the relatively small courtyard, and passing an incense burner, making their way up a few steps and inside. Three large gold buddhas sat on the far side, ornate lanterns and embroidered silk banners hanging from the ceiling. May waved her hand in reference to the far left statue, “This one is the Buddha of the past. The middle one is the Buddha of the present, and the right is the Buddha of the future.”

Daisy was quiet, eyes wide in alarm, “Why is there a swastika on each one’s chest?”

“I can help on that one,” Phil jumped in, explaining, “In Buddhism, a swastika represents life cycles, and Buddha’s heart... or their footprints on destiny’s path. It was the Nazis who stole the symbol and ruined its reputation.” Daisy nodded with understanding. 

The three agents passed through several more grand halls decorated with gold and white jade carvings, splashes of color dappled on the walls. Dragons and gods circled pillars and etched their secret ancient ways over stone and red wall panels. Daisy tripped over an unexpected threshold, muttering curses as she hopped back over to a smirking May, “Is keeping out evil spirits really worth stubbing the toes of all your visitors?” Daisy grumbled and Phil snorted at May’s eyeroll.

“What’s over there?” Phil asked, looking around as the crowds slowly grew, most heading toward a heavily adorned doorway. The trio glanced around in mutual confusion before May shrugged, walking forward. The other two agents followed, and joined the flow of people. Phil watched several monks dressed in orange, lead by one with a maroon mantle, chant in time to their small instruments, worshippers joining their song.

The sounds died when they came inside a large room where a handful of people congregated near a large shrine. The center sculpture was inlaid with emeralds and other precious stones, the figure itself carved of pure white jade, undeniably created with skilled hands. The Buddha reclined on its right side, arm under its head, staring forward as if in a trance. Parents, children, and grandparents took turns kneeling on red cushions and praying, bowing down, and leaving offerings to the flower-surrounded carving.

“Not as big as I expected,” May said, underwhelmed.

“I wonder how much it’s worth,” Daisy added.

“Millions,” Phil guessed. 

“Isn’t there another one somewhere?” Daisy turned a full one-eighty, scanning the walls.

“Someone said it was upstairs,” Phil answered, “There is only a small fee to get in to see it.”

“Phil, I still don’t trust your definition of the word  _ small _ ,” May said.

“Ten yuan -hardly more than a dollar,” Phil told her.

“Where is it?” Daisy wondered aloud, eventually pulling out her paper map and studying it, regretting that she had chosen the Mandarin one in an effort to practice the language. 

“It’s right there, Daisy.” May said patiently, pointing to the tower that was sketched on the map, “We need to go this way.” As she headed off, disappearing into the crowd, Daisy and Phil both sighed with annoyance, Phil looking mildly exasperated at May’s tactics of travel.

“Duìbùqǐ, Duìbùqǐ, Duìbùqǐ, Duì-.” Phil apologized left and right, failing to  _ not bump into anyone _ , only getting glares shot in his direction as he ambled through the crowd he was inept to navigate.

“ Měiguó rén Zhàngfū ma.”  _ American husbands _ . An old woman patted May’s arm in sympathy and shook her head. Daisy winced as May jumped at the unsolicited human contact. The elderly woman smiled a big gap-toothed grin at May, and Daisy was shocked to see May smile back. 

“ _ Shì _ .” May agreed, causing Daisy to smile. May looked down at the shorter woman.

“Tāmen shì baichi.” The woman laughed. _They are idiots._ May’s eyes darted around in amusement, as a half-smile appeared on her face again. The woman looked to Daisy, “Nǐ de dǚ'ér ma?” _Your daughter?_

May nodded, and the woman spoke too quickly for Daisy to understand, but she saw May nod softly, and decided it must have been good. 

“Oh, um,  _ Xie Xie _ !” Daisy burst out her thanks, and the woman grinned.

“Ting hao!”  _ Very good! _ The woman exclaimed, and reminded Daisy to respect her mother before she hobbled off to a shrine, studying it. May placed a hand on Daisy’s shoulder, “She said you were very beautiful.”

“Awe, how sweet of her,” Pausing, Daisy added, “What else?” she asked with fake fear.

“She called you a white girl. Apparently you resemble your father, but speak better. However, she also said we would have no problem finding you a husband... so Phil and I have to marry you off soon. You're getting old.” May teased.

“Hey!” Daisy protested, trying to escape May’s hold.

“What is this about husbands I hear?” Phil appeared, his arms folded.

“An old woman said I had to be married off soon.” Daisy said.

“ _ Actually _ , she said she was sorry I was stuck with an American man  _ long _ before she said you were pretty.” May corrected.

“So what if I’m American?” Phil pretended ignorance on the situation as they walked toward the small tower, passing courtyards and well-pruned trees and red paper lanterns strung up on criss-crossing lines, hanging just low enough that the crimson fringe would brush Phil’s head.

“Don’t you get me started on white people.” May said with a sarcastic tone.

“Don’t forget I’m half white.” Daisy joked.

“Ah yes, one half to be easily offended and sunburned, the other to be honored.” May quickly said.

“I feel  _ so _ loved.” Phil’s voice dripping with petulance, shoulders hunching in a pouting manner as they walked, finding the line to the stairs. 

“This help?” May turned quickly, stepping up on her toes, pressing her lips to Phil’s in a chaste kiss. Her fingertips on his chest balanced May’s teetering position before she broke away, separated once again by their vastly different heights. Daisy was never unamused by their real gap in height difference, considering May’s wise choice in running shoes to fit their long distance walking needs revealed her true height. Melinda’s usual high heeled boots gave her a couple extra inches. But now? May’s full 5’4 was sheerly overshadowed by Phil’s 5’9.

“A little, but it's going to take more than that to heal my wounded heart.” Phil said theatrically, continuing to pout. Finally the three agents were selected along with a small group of people in the line to follow a worker, who took their money and lead them up circling steps and into a dark room. Almost twelve feet of floor separated tourists from the shrine, cloth rails guiding people at a required distance. The Buddha was seated, as it’s name suggested, and carved necklaces dripped with stones and jade. The Buddha stared forward, one hand rested in blessing of all who passed before it. May once again said, “It’s not as big as I expected.”

“What, is nothing ever as big as you expected?” Daisy jokes.

“I’m a small person, Daisy.” May gives her a look. “I usually expect things to be bigger.” 

“Well,  _ I  _ think you're just the right size.” Phil interrupts.

“Usually things are boasted to be bigger than they really are.” May shrugged.

“I swear, you two.” Daisy crosses her arms, “Be respectful. This is a spiritual space, no more risqué jokes.” Daisy groaned, head turning to check if anyone had heard or understood her. 

“Yes ma’am.” Phil saluted sarcastically, saying,“There will be absolutely no more discussion or phrases alluding to what Mel and I do alone.”

“Thank you.” Daisy nodded and turned away. She read a plaque with information on the statue. Daisy was disappointed to discover that photography was prohibited, and she put away her phone. “Hey, May, what does this mean?” She pointed to a character,  _ 运输 _ , and May examined it.

“Travel, transport, the act of moving something from one place to another.” May explained, setting her hand on Daisy’s shoulder, and Daisy bit the inside of her mouth with concentration. 

“But the second character means  _ ‘to lose’ _ .” Daisy frowned, “I don’t get it.”

“Well, losing something is sort of like transporting it somewhere else. It’s no longer with you, or it has left you.” May understood Daisy’s confusion, and she seemed happy to explain their native language to her. 

A small commotion disrupted the moment. A Monk was softly yelling at Phil, who looked more confused than terrified. His phone in his hand, May was already guessing what happened.

“Don’t take pictures of people without asking first.” She said to Phil, assessing the bald man dressed in orange robes who was scolding Phil.

“I wasn’t taking a picture of him, -or the statue, I was just trying to get a picture of you and Daisy.” He quickly said, and May turned, telling the Monk what Phil was doing, and the Monk listened, then told May to tell Phil that no cameras whatsoever should be out in such a spiritual place.

May politely translated the message to Phil, who nodded and put his phone away, the Monk sighing exasperatedly and walking off, disappearing into the crowd.

“No more messing up.” May said to Phil, who seemed embarrassed.

“Come on, they're about to bring in the next group, we should get out.” Daisy poked Phil’s arm to get his attention. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming.” Phil touched May’s lower back as they were once again guided through the building to the stairs, until they spilled back into the courtyard, now filled with more people. 

May stared at the crowds, relishing the experience of being in her home country. Here, with the ornate arches and the swinging red and gold lanterns, Melinda could feel the wind as it sifted through her hair. She could just stop and  _ breathe _ .

Melinda strode over to a small statue, smiling when she found her mother’s favorite Buddha. Daisy was soon behind her, watching Melinda’s moment of peace. 

“Give me your backpack.” May said. Daisy swung the light bag off her shoulders, handing it to May, who unzipped the front pocket, pulling out two incense sticks. “I bought you one too.” May smiled, handing the girl one of the slim six-inch-long rods. 

“When did you...” Daisy shook her head.

“You’re not much of a spy on vacation, you know that?” May lifted the pack back to Daisy, who slung it back over her arms. “I bought them earlier, and didn’t want to break them, so I put them in your backpack.” May elaborated.

“Cool.” Daisy nodded, and copied May, who lit the tip of the incense on another smoking stick, let it burn for a few seconds, then blew out the flame. “My mother used to leave offerings at every temple she visited. This Buddha was always her favorite.” May told Daisy, poking the nub end of the stick into the offering bowl sand, letting the light scent of spicy incense waft around the two. “Your turn. You can say a prayer if it feels better for you. I don’t, but you can.” May added. Daisy was beside her, Phil over her shoulder, and Melinda was more relaxed than she remembered being for a long time.

The two waited a moment before turning around, leaving behind the small shrine. Phil was waiting, arms folded as he leaned on a red column. “Hey, am I the only one who’s hungry?” Phil asked them.

“I could have a snack.” Daisy agreed.

“There is a restaurant attached to the temple.” May pulled her map from the back pocket of her jeans. “It’s vegetarian too.” She added.

“So no chicken nuggets?” Daisy joked.

“No.” May answered, and pretty soon they arrived at the small quaint restaurant. Their early lunch was good, Phil enjoying a mushroom soup, Daisy and Melinda shared a large, oily noodle dish. They left refreshed and ready for the next place. 

The three travelers found the silk factory to be only a fifteen minute taxi ride, getting off on Jiangsu Road. The streets were busy during the early noontime, and the factory that was before them welcomed in the other tour groups. “This one is busier than I expected.” Phil commented, holding the door for the two women.

“Oh wow.” Daisy said, looking at the large machines before her. 

“Are you here to visit?” A woman in a white shirt asked.

“Yes, how much is the tour?” Phil asked her.

“Free, but I can show you around. Are you touring with a guide or travel agency?” 

“No.” Melinda answered, “We’re here to see how this all happens.”

“Well, I can’t give you any discounts on products without a travel agency’s name, but I can give you a small tour.” The woman shrugged as she turned to lead them into the room. “These machines have troughs of cocoons in hot water, which loosens the silkworm filaments until they unravel easily. Then, a worker can swirl the water and collect a considerable layer of silk around her finger, and thread it up and around this spindle. When I turn on the machine, it makes the silk thread.”

A low rumbling purr filled the room as the machine kicked to life, the cocoons dancing in the water as they twirled away their precious silk armor. 

“This board shows the lifecycle of a silkworm-” The woman referenced to a large panel hanging on the wall, both Chinese characters and English lettering describing each image.

“Great. I failed science class.” Daisy whispers to Phil, “I’ll bet Jemma would find this fascinating.” May waved a hand and shushed them.

Phil snapped a picture of the silk cocoons as the woman turned the wheels off before leaving the room. “Here is a display on how we dye the threads,” The guide waved them through.

The following room was permeated with the strong smell of dye, the sharp scent of vinegar stinging their noses. “What colors are easiest?” Daisy asked.

“Red is most popular. Gold, Blue, and Black are common colors bought in bulk. But dark purple is the hardest to achieve with natural dyes.” The woman answered, and let Phil take another picture before she said, “This is where I leave you. Thank you for visiting.”

“ _Xie Xie!_ ” Daisy waved with a smile. 

Phil looked around at the huge room before them, silk products filling wooden shelves, clothes and dressing rooms one one side, sheets and curtains on the other. “Well, that tour was short. We still have five hours until we need to get back to the hotel. Is there anything els-”

“Shopping!” Daisy declared, dodging racks until she sat down on one of the example beds in the back. “It’s really comfy!” She told them, hands running over the spread. 

“Melinda…” Phil looked to the woman beside him, Daisy’s antics fading into the background. “Now that Daisy is busy…” He paused, taking her hand, “Is there anything  _ you _ want to do?” 

“Yes. There's somewhere I want to take you,” Melinda answered. “But I’m sure we can send Daisy out with a thousand yuan and she’ll be busy all afternoon.”

Phil laughed, “That's true.” 

“I booked us a cooking class.” May smiled.

Phil stared, dumbfounded. “A what?”

“Dumplings. You and me, learning how to  _ not _ make them into mushy blobs.” She added. 

“You didn’t have to.” Phil grinned. 

“Maybe.” Melinda turned, shaking her head as Daisy flopped back onto another bed. “That girl is going to be the death of us.” She sighed sarcastically.

“Not so soon, hopefully.” Phil agreed. “Hey, May, try this on for me?”

“What?” May stared down the shirt in his hand. It was red silk, embroidered with black dragons. “No. I’m not getting anything.”

“Why not?” Phil argued, holding out the shirt for her to see. It was elegant, with a small collar and shirt sleeves, ribbon clasps. Traditional and classy.

“Phil, I don’t wear those.” She refused.

“Please?” Phil tried again.

“No.”

“Maybe?” 

“Fine.” May rolled her eyes and took the shirt from his hands, marching off and disappearing into a curtain-shrouded changing nook. Phil waited outside until she pulled open the curtain. Phil’s eyes went wide. She was beautiful. Phil’s mouth went dry as he looked at the snug shirt, turned up neckline, shimmering red dragons twisting over the fabric. It was fitted, all right, her strong, tanned arms standing out against the dark silk. 

“What?” May waited for a reaction. Phil gaped, and May noticed his thumb picking at his fingernails. Nervous, was he? “How do I look?” She asked.

“...Asian?” 

May replied with the deadest stare Phil had ever seen from her. As if  _ that _ was the only suggestion his brain was giving him. “Well,” he tried again, “Like really,  _ really _ good? Hot? Busty? Gorgeous?” May snorted. Phil added, “Like a model. Sorry, ok? My blood’s not in my brain right now.”

“I can see that,” Melinda snorted, and she smiled, turning around to go back in to change.

Phil looked down, biting his lip. She had been absolutely  _ stunning _ . Frick, if only he could get her to wear it again. His phone buzzed.  _ ‘If May is getting that black and red one, have her try the blue and purple one’ _ a message read, adding a picture of said shirt, and Phil would only believe it was from Daisy.

_ ‘Stalker’ _ . He shot back, followed with, _ ‘Go back to testing out those beds’ _ , Phil glanced around the store to try and spot the inhuman. She was currently off the radar.

May was suddenly there beside Phil, back in her grey V-neck again. The silk shirt was draped over her arm. “Here. Where did you find this?” She asked.

“Here, I got it.” Phil said, taking the shirt from her. “Daisy is probably looking at the scarves now. That was on the list from your mother.” He told her, and Melinda took the suggestion, letting Phil slip off.

When the three emerged from the store fifteen minutes later, Phil had snuck two paper-wrapped packages into Daisy’s backpack with the girl’s help, and Daisy was taking a selfie with her new scarf.

“Here, one thousand yuan for shopping. I expect you back to the hotel at six o’clock sharp so we can pick up our bags and be at the train station at six thirty.” Phil pulled out his wallet, counting out the red bills.

“What?” Daisy blinked, taking the money with confusion.

“Go, shop to your heart’s content.” May shortened Phil’s words.

“No way, you’re turning me loose?” Daisy teased.

“If we hear anything about  _ ‘Quake spotted in Shanghai’ _ , we’ll know to come get you.” Phil joked, “No semi-natural disasters, okay?”

“Got it.” Daisy confirmed, and turned around, then glanced back, “Hey, where will you two be going?”

“We have somewhere to be.” May said quickly.

“Alright. No taking down any crime families, alright? Not like last  _ ‘vacation’ _ .” Daisy joked about the first time they had gone on vacation, when May had found one person suspicious, which lead to a whole personal investigation. The two veteran agents eventually left all the information to solve a five year old case at a local police station.

“Yeah, yeah.” Phil laughed, and they saw her off, the girl independently disappearing down the street. “Now, what was it you said earlier about dumplings?”

* * *

“Okay, but where did you learn that?” May whispered, struggling to eyeball the right amount of meat to put in the pocket of dough laying on her hand.

“Your mom.” Phil answered, “She showed me when you brought me home for Christmas in ‘89.” Phil told Melinda, crimping the dumpling.

“She allowed  _ you _ in the kitchen?” May was mildly surprised.

“It was Christmas morning, and you were still upstairs sleeping.” Phil remembered, a soft look washing over his features, “I was waiting to help where I could, but then your mom gave me those cookies. Remember the little red sugar cookies? They were the same kind my mom used to make… It was the first Christmas without my mom and I cried. So your mom pulled me into the kitchen and said,  _ ‘Phillip, I know it has almost been a year, but  _ _ do not be afraid of moving slowly. Be afraid of standing still. You will grow. So come on and help me with these dumplings’ _ .”  Phil set down the newly formed dumpling and reached for another circle of dough.

“That was the year right after your mom passed?” May waited for affirmation, and Phil nodded. May echoed, “ _ ‘ _ _ Do not be afraid of moving slowly. Be afraid of standing still _ _.’  _ That’s her favorite proverb.”

“Well, she knew plenty of them. That entire week she was spouting out her wisdom.” Phil laughed, and glanced down at May’s hands. “Mel, you don’t have enough flour on your fingers. That's why the dough keeps sticking.”

“Cooking is not my strong suit.” she agreed.

The chef interrupted them and spoke loudly, “Alright, now I will teach you how to fry them. If you prefer to steam the dumplings, just wait and I will demonstrate that next.” The chef announced, and the other couples in the room obediently finished whatever they were working on. 

“How many of you are married?” One of the assistant cooks asked. May elbowed Phil and shrugged. They raised their hands alongside several others. “Husbands, would you consider your wife the perfect wife?” 

All the men nodded.

“Good! Then I’ll remind you that the perfect wife here in China cooks, cleans, takes care of the children, is funny, smart and beautiful, can sew and garden. Is she still perfect?” The cook laughed, trying to bring some humor to the atmosphere.

Several men whistled their agreement. Phil kissed the side of Melinda’s forehead, “Every day of my life.” He whispered. Melinda folded her arms with a small smile. Her mother had always thought her too modern, Lian was always leaning on the older traditions. Melinda hardly stood up to the high standards, but Phil didn’t care.

The chef began, turning on the small stove and prepping her wok. “Ladies, you need to show your husbands how to do this.” She paused, “Frying your dumplings will require a medium heat wok, oil, and a third cup of water. Place your dumplings in the wok and pour in the water. Cover the wok to steam them before we fry them. This will take about five to six minutes…”

* * *

“Whatever food you two brought back, I want some. It smells amazing,” Daisy barged through the hotel room door, several shopping bags on her arms.

“We made dumplings. You can have the rest for supper if you’d like.” Phil offered, holding out the plastic covered container the restaurant had let them keep. Daisy swung her bags to the floor beside her suitcase and thanked Phil.

“You guys made these?” Daisy opened the top, smelling the contents. “Wow.” 

“I’d avoid the little withered grey ones. Those are May’s.” Phil said.

A loud, “Hey!” Came from the bathroom. 

“May’s taking a shower right now, but we have two hours until we need to leave.” Phil told Daisy, “So pack up, relax a bit, eat the dumplings. Mel and I already ate, so I hope this holds you till we get to Beijing. It's a four hour trip, so I suggest you sleep on the train.” Phil advised. 

“Got it.” Daisy pulled a sanitary wipe from her purse and cleaned her fingers before picking up a dumpling. “Don’t tell May that I don’t have chopsticks.” She grinned, biting the crescent moon shaped dumpling. “Mmmmm.” She sighed, “This is good.”

“Why thank you.” Phil zipped up his suitcase, “I mean, _ Xie Xie _ .”

“So, how was the cooking class?” Daisy plopped down on the floor, her legs crossed while she ate dumplings and unpacked her shopping bags.

“Mostly uneventful.” Phil answered. 

“ _ Mostly _ ?” Daisy perked up with interest.

“May still sucks at cooking. She caught a piece of the cooking paper on fire. I don’t know how she managed it. She somehow got it too close to the wok and  _ fwoom! _ It was up in flames.” Phil recounted the story. 

“Only May.” Daisy laughed. They sat in silence for a few moments, Daisy folding her souvenirs up in her packed clothes to keep them safe while traveling. 

“Hey, Daisy, Do you have the shirts?” Phil whispered suddenly.

“You mean the red one and the purple one?” Daisy asked dramatically.

“Yes.” Phil confirmed.

“Yeah, here they are.” Daisy pulled the paper-wrapped package out of one of her bags and handed it to Phil, who stuffed it into the pocket of his suitcase.

“If May doesn’t like them, why did you get them?” Daisy asked.

“I, uh,” Phil stuttered, “She wears them, just not a lot.” Phil answered, “May would like them if it weren't for the fact that Andrew hated them. They're too hard to get off, he said.”

“Whatttt?” Daisy frowned.

“Daisy, a bit of Andrew still stays with May. He will never stop influencing her, and she will never stop loving him. Even if we’re together, Andrew was still her husband.” Phil said with a softer tone. “My opinion is that May looks downright freaking sexy in these. In fact, May used to wear shirts like this to formal events with her family, but Andrew never liked them, so she stopped.” Phil told her.

“Too bad, I agree. She looks good.” Daisy sighed, and pulled out a panda keychain from amongst her purchases. She held it in her hand, letting it turn and sparkle with the dark glitter in the glossy paint. She loved the way it just seemed so content and cute. Daisy knew she would get it when the keychain caught her eye, hanging on a vendor.

“Just like May.” Phil shook his head with a smile.

“What, the panda?” Daisy pulled off the plastic wrap and clipped the keychain to her backpack zipper, letting the enamel painted panda hang free.

“May loves pandas. You should have seen this old one she used to have. The poor thing was threadbare and the right arm fell off three times, but Mel always fixed it.” Phil was broken from his reverie by May emerging from the bathroom, twisting her wet hair up into a towel. She was in fuzzy socks and pants, a soft T-shirt thrown over her.

“We finally broke May.” Daisy opened and closed her mouth.

“I wear comfy clothes too, you know.” May told her, shuffling across the room in her sweats and a loose T-shirt that Phil was pretty sure was in his size. May unceremoniously threw everything of hers except a second outfit and a few toiletries into her suitcase, forcing it shut with a small grunt and a fight to get the zipper closed. May closed the locks on her suitcase and stuffed the key in her pocket. “How long do we have?”

“About an hour till we should be at the station.” Phil answered.

“Is everyone else ready?” May asked.

Daisy spoke up. “I am, but I don’t want to go out yet because I don’t want to have to take my suitcase with me.” 

“True.” May sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Phil. She took down the towel, squeezing her hair till water dripped from the ends. May ran her fingers through her hair until Phil spoke, “How about I stay back here with the bags, and you two go somewhere?”

“Like what?” Daisy asked.

“The waterfront. The nighttime skyline is gorgeous with all the lights.” May suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds fun. You sure you want to stay behind, Coulson?” Daisy asked again, eating the last dumpling and tossing the container in the trash.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You two go on ahead, I’ll be here when you get back.” Phil smiled. This was perfect. 

While May changed into more presentable clothes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, Phil checked the room for anything left behind before heading down to check them out, and wait in the lobby, which was filled with small seating areas. Phil found a couch and sat down, watching Daisy and Melinda leave through the large glass doors.

As soon as the women were gone, Phil waved over one of the workers. “Watch the bags please?” He asked, pressing a tip into the young girl’s hand, who nodded and moved the bags behind the front desk. Phil scanned the lobby to make sure the bags were safe before heading quickly into the hotel store. He had something else to get.

“Excuse me, do you sell the purple pearls?” Phil asked the man behind the counter, who looked up and nodded. “Perfect, I was wondering if you might have any ideas to help me..."


	2. Day 1 in Beijing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson, May, and Daisy explore the Forbidden City, The temple of Heaven, and stop for some Peking Duck

“This place is crowded,” Daisy pushed through the gate as Phil handed her her train ticket.

“Stay close!” May warned, dodging people in the crowd, which soon luckily dispersed after the security bottleneck. Daisy let an officer scan her ticket and the Visa in her passport before she rejoined Coulson and May.

“Where is our train?” Daisy asked.

“Probably not here yet.” May answered, “We don’t board for twenty minutes.” 

“I've never been on a bullet train.” Daisy commented, following the two agents before her, pulling her wheely suitcase behind her, backpack slung over her shoulder. They moved quickly through the station, making it to the platform in a timely manner, passing small stores and restaurants along the way. They went down a flight of stairs to the underground platform and claimed a waiting spot by a pillar.

About five to seven minutes after the trio arrived, a loud rumble filled the platform, and people backed up behind the yellow safety line painted on the ground. Workers screeched and yelled, and the train came into view, speeding in but obviously slowing down, squealing on the silver track that the train ran on. 

“Woah.” Daisy took in the bright red painted nose of the train as it blurred past, and the train slowed to a halt. Through the glass windows, Daisy could see the people that filed off the train on the other side of the tracks, bustling away up escalators and away into the station above.

“Five minutes until loading.” May translated a conductor’s call.

“Got it.” Daisy pulled out her phone. “Hey, Coulson, May,” Daisy addressed them, lifting her phone up with the camera at face view. “Smile!” She declared.

“Smile, Mel!” Phil tried, grinning into the camera while Daisy took the selfie. May wore a small smile. 

“Thanks guys.” Daisy saved the photos, and they waited patiently until the doors on their side of the train opened, people cramming their way onto the train. 

“Phil, we didn’t need first class!” May sighed as she looked at her ticket seat numbers. 

“Don’t worry about it. I found a groupon.” Phil made an excuse and led them onto the train once the crowd thinned again, and they handed their suitcases to the train worker who slapped a sticker onto each of the cases that matched their seat numbers.

The three squeezed their way down the aisle of the train, trying not to bump into seats as they walked to their car. “Last time I was on a train, I was wearing a catsuit under a big fur coat.” May commented, catching Daisy’s backpack before it slammed into a nearby man. 

“That was before we even knew Daisy very well,” Phil nodded back at the younger woman, “You were still Skye,” Phil added, “And Ward was still one of us.”

“You gave Ward the stink eye every chance you had after I told you about us,” Melinda reminded him. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“Yes, I admit, I was jealous.” Phil surrendered and they stopped, sliding into their seats, backpacks in a compartment like on a plane. They were seated in a row where Daisy had a window seat, her back facing the front and May and Coulson facing forward, like the older trains one would see in movies. But the train was far from old, instead it was sleek and modern. A small table to hold drinks was attached to the wall, with the ability to be folded down.

It only took around ten minutes for everything to be settled before an announcer spoke in Mandarin, then replayed the message in English. “Good evening, passengers! We are currently leaving Hongqiao Station in Minhang, Shanghai. The train ride will take four hours and eighteen minutes to reach South Station in Fengtai, Beijing. We will arrive at two-forty five in the morning. This train runs at three hundred fifty kilometers per hour, or two hundred seventeen miles per hour. Have a good trip!”

Daisy stared at the brick wall outside the glass windows. It was around ten o’clock, and the exhaustion of the day was starting to creep in. She leaned back on the tacky grey and orange colored cushioned seats, closing her eyes. Daisy could barely feel the movement of the train starting to go forward except through the momentum.

When she opened her eyes, the train had left the station behind completely, and the rails ran above ground now, city lights streaking into a blur as the train picked up speed. “It's so smooth.” Daisy referenced the tracks. She hardly felt anything as the train sped along, passing out of the city and into a more rural district. 

A train server came down the aisle, offering drinks and caramel strawberry kabobs, which Daisy was intrigued by. While the server pulled the semi-frozen treats from the cooler, May and Coulson both asked for their free kabob as well. Perks of first class, Daisy guessed.

Once the server moved on to another passenger, Phil bit into the caramel covered berries, eyes popping when he murmured, “It's so cold!”

“That's generally what liquid nitrogen does to something.” May shook her head, handing him a napkin, “Be patient.”

“Well, watch this you guys.” Daisy placed the kabob in her hand, and suddenly the treat vibrated until it seemed to become blurry with buzzing. “Jemma theorized that with my power, I can speed up the movement of atoms, thus creating heat.” 

“What?” Phil blinked.

“Perfect.” Daisy grinned, and took a bite out of the strawberry. “Yum…” She commented.

The lights on the inside of the car dimmed, tiles of blue light dotting the ceiling to keep just enough illumination to see by. Phil nibbled on his strawberries until he finished, and May gave hers to Daisy. The other passengers were quiet, well spaced from each other. Somewhere, someone typed at their computer, the little sounds of their fingers clicking the keys a constant noise in the background. Daisy stared out at the night, streetlights and house lights becoming fewer and fewer as they found their way into the countryside. Sprinting north, the train graced its tracks in silent speed, and Daisy found the gentle rocking to be relaxing. She glanced from the window to see May half asleep on Coulson’s shoulder, who hardly dared to move, shocked at May’s dependency on him. Daisy shot him a thumbs up.

Daisy didn't open her eyes again until a small conversation between Coulson and May woke her. “What do you mean you can’t find your iPad?” May hissed softly.

“It’s not in my backpack.” Phil answered.

“You sure?”

“I double checked, Mel.”

“It's not in your suitcase?” May asked.

“Yeah, I had it on the tram.” Phil answered. “My suitcase was already locked up by then.”

“How do you lose an  _ iPad _ ?” May sighed. 

“I was checking in to see if there was any SHIELD information on Beijing on the tram, then I… Oh God.” Phil gasped, “I left it on the tram!”

“You  _ left _ … a freaking  _ iPad _ … full of  _ SHIELD data _ … on a  _ civilian tram _ in Shanghai?!” May pressed her teeth together with each word. Daisy could see the frustration rise up Melinda’s face. Phil leaned forward with his head in his hands.

May took a big breath and huffed, “And what are we supposed to do?” She frowned. Daisy played along, faking a roll and returning to sleep. 

“Contact Fitz to track it and send out an Agent.” Phil suggested.

“Phil, we don’t have agents stationed in China again yet.” May reminded him.

“Maybe Fitz can disable it.”

“That won’t stop hackers,” May deadpanned.

“I know.” Phil surrendered, and his eyes bugged out when Melinda groaned again.

“You’re fifty five years old, you should be able to take care of an iPad!” Melinda folded her arms. “I am dating an overgrown toddler.”

“Melinda-”

“Don’t you  _ ‘Melinda’ _ me right now, I don’t know  _ what _ you were thinking even pulling that iPad out in civilian communities!” May scolded.

Daisy hadn't really been listening, and fully woke up and rubbed her eyes. May was mad. Coulson looked about two seconds from having a panic attack. Glancing around at the dimly lit car, she made eye contact with May. Daisy pointed to her backpack and mouthed,  _ ‘I think I have it’ _ . May took a big breath of relief. “Well, then it's a good thing Daisy is saying she picked it up for you.” May said, and Phil opened his mouth.

“You didn't actually just… you wouldn’t dare…” Phil stared at Daisy and groaned in relief, sitting. Daisy turned to pull out her backpack and retrieve the formerly missing device. “Thanks for grabbing it, Daisy.” Phil said when she handed him the iPad.

“I didn't know Daisy had it until a moment ago. No, I wasn't trying to teach you a lesson. I actually thought that you lost it.” May clarified.

Phil fumbled with the iPad, and pressed his thumbprint to the screen to unlock it. “Melinda, you know I don't wanna be on your bad side, ya'know?” Phil mussed, joking, “You scared me.”

“Maybe you deserve it.” May folded her arms, closing her eyes, neck back on the headrest. 

“Good thing I love you…” Phil whispered with a tone of amusement.

“It's the other way around and you know it,” Melinda whispered.

The dim blue light of the train gave Phil enough light to see her eyes follow him before they closed, and he stared at her, ignoring the screen in his lap. The dramatic blue hues that washed over her face were calming, and Phil set the iPad aside and turned, hand finding May’s jawbone. She didn’t open her eyes, just leaned into his hand and her breath hitched before he kissed her lightly. 

May responded, kissing him back before breaking away. They were in a public place, and displays of affection could be rude to some civilians here. It was simply best to refrain.

“Hmmmm, I’ve missed that.” May whispered, turning to lean on his shoulder.

“We’ve been too busy. SHIELD, missions, Daisy’s presence… no time to ourselves.” Phil agreed.

“Maybe we will have some later. Daisy sleeps like a rock.” May chuckled.

“I don’t know,” Phil added, “But she made us promise no more P-D-A.”

“How unfortunate.” May replied, her head falling on his shoulder. She looked across at the seats facing her. Daisy was asleep again, arm slung against the window and head pillowed on her hands. May already knew she would be sore when they arrived in Beijing.

May was right. (As always) When the train slowed and the lights came back to life, Daisy was grumbling and groaning her way through slinging her backpack over her shoulders and shuffling off the train and into the even brighter lights of the station. Phil had maintained passive aggressive eye contact with Melinda while he exaggerated his actions of putting his iPad in his backpack. May nodded with satisfaction. They collected their suitcases, and headed into the station.

They lead Daisy out through customs. It was almost three o’clock in the morning, and the girl was exhausted. Dragging her through security before emerging onto the pick-up side road, Phil hailed a taxi and Melinda gave the address of their hotel in Mandarin to the driver. They rode quietly until the city lights came into view. “Welcome to Beijing, Daisy.” Melinda smiled, brushing her fingers through Daisy’s hair and away from her forehead. Daisy hummed a reply, closing her eyes again and leaning back.

When Phil paid the taxi fare and they hauled their suitcases into the hotel lobby, Phil took care of getting the room keys from the night shift front desk workers while May and Daisy shuffled slowly to the elevator. When Phil rejoined them, the three rode up to the eleventh floor, entering into a corridor, the end by the elevator lined with a window that took up the whole wall. “Woah.” Daisy breathed, looking out over the skyline, “This is pretty.”

“You’re delirious.” May shook her head, hand on the girl’s shoulders and guiding her to the hallway.

“Wait.” Daisy argued, shuffling with her phone to get a picture out the window.

“It is pretty isn’t it?” Phil agreed, coming to stand by the young woman, “Come on, you can stare out the room window, where your bed is.” 

“Hmmmm, good idea.” Daisy said, following the two agents to their room, letting May scan the card to let them in, and Phil placed his card in the holder by the lightswitch to turn on the electricity in the room. “I get the window bed.” Daisy decided, dropping her backpack on the bed and her suitcase on the floor. She pulled open the curtains in the window, delighted by the equally nice view.

“Oh my goodness, look at that skyscraper. It looks like President Trump’s hair.” Daisy laughed.

“I believe that is the I-B-M tower.” Phil told her, falling back onto the bed, still in his clothes. May frowned at him as she pulled off her shirt, put on a T-shirt from her backpack, and changed into her leggings.

“That one looks like driftwood.” Daisy pointed to another.

“It's actually inspired by the Guilin mountains.” May corrected, pulling aside the covers and slippin into bed. “That's the M-A-D building.”

“It’s mad?” Daisy joked, “What's there to be mad about?”

“Go to sleep Daisy.” May sighed, closing her eyes, head on the pillow, her arm slung over Phil’s chest.

It was quiet for a few moments before Daisy suddenly whispered, “Coulson?”

“Yeah?” Phil blinked.

“Why did you invite me to come along?” Daisy asked.

Phil slowly got up, moving May’s arm from around his middle. He walked over to Daisy, who was still looking out the window as she sat on her bed. “Well, we knew you wanted to come.” Phil explained, “And May especially wanted to show you all this.”

“But this could have been for just you two.” Daisy contemplated, “I know that you were considering retiring, but why me?”

“You make this trip fun. We’re old, Daisy. It's nice to see you so enthusiastic.” Phil told her.

“It’s just… May’s different here.” Daisy folded her arms, looking down. “I don’t know what I did, but she’s different.”

“You have no idea…” Phil leaned against the bed beside the girl. He bit his lip, sighing and looking out the window, the most wistful look on his features. “Back, before Bahrain, when we were younger, May, she would talk...” He paused, and Daisy could see him pick at his shirt sleeves, a nervous tick.

“What would she say?” Daisy softly asked.

“May would talk about how she would bring her kids to China. Back when she dreamed of having a family, Melinda would tell me all about what she’d show her kids. What she’d do, what she’d say, what she hoped would happen.” Phil looked up at Daisy, “You're fulfilling what’s left of those dreams.”

“I…” Daisy trailed off, and Phil put a hand on her shoulder.

“This is good for her.  _ You’re _ good for her.” Phil added. “May needs this.”

Daisy nodded, “She would have been the best mother,” She pushed her hair over behind her ear, “I wish she had gotten the chance to raise kids.”

“She has, and she did a damn good job.” Phil tipped his head in reference to the girl herself. Daisy seemed deep in thought, finding it harder and harder to imagine a world where Coulson hadn’t taken her in or May had not trained her. Coulson was right. Daisy was the closest thing to a daughter May was going to get, so she better let May know she was ready to fill that role. “Now go to sleep, Daisy,” Coulson broke her reverie.

“Yes sir,” Daisy yawned, and her eyes followed Coulson until he took his shirt off and revealed the tank top underneath. He rejoined Melinda, who moved closer in her sleep. Daisy was too tired to change, and just slipped into the sheets, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

“Would you like to join me for Tai Chi?” May whispered.

“Huh?” Daisy moaned.

“It's six am. A bit late for Tai Chi, but I slept in.” She paused as Daisy forced her eyes open, “Wanna join me? I’m going to the roof.” May added.

“Right now?” Daisy asked.

“Ten minutes.” May answered, “I’ll wait ten minutes.”

Daisy struggled not to fall back asleep as she swung one leg out of bed, then the other. She ungracefully slid out of the blankets and onto the floor, sitting with her knees folded. Daisy rubbed her eyes. “Coming.” She said.

May shook her head, unwrapping another disposable paper cup and heating up more water in the coffee maker. She set in a tea bag to steep, and waited, sipping her own tea until Daisy came out of the bathroom, Her hair in a low ponytail and in a tank top and jacket.

“Which style are we doing this morning?” Daisy asked as she took her keycard and put it in her jacket pocket.

“Chen.” May answered, following Daisy out the door and into the hall. They slowly made their way to the elevator, exiting out onto the walled roof, where a restaurant lay closed and quiet in the early morning sun that rose over the skyline.

“It's hard to breathe.” Daisy commented, arm drawing her jacket sleeve over her mouth.

“It's the pollution. Worst in the world, sadly.” May told her, agreeing with a sad nod. The hotel top had a quaint little garden-esque area, open to air and overlooking the city from twenty-eight stories up. Taller skyscrapers towered up, rising to the sky like trees to the sun, ever a height competition between companies.

May was obviously inconvenienced by the lack of a yoga mat, and she chose a spot next to a potted plant collection. She took her stance, and began her first form, warming up. Daisy imitated her, in a flanking position behind May. They were quiet, swaying to the phantom song of the wind whistling around buildings as the city grew to life, the noise of traffic down below adding to the strange rhythm and hum of Beijing.

“It's not quiet up here.” May bluntly observed, changing her foot work to another form, taking some deep breaths as she went through the slow dance of her morning exercise. Daisy nodded and hummed in agreement, even though May couldn’t see her. 

“What are we doing again today?” Daisy asked Melinda.

“The Forbidden City, then The Temple of Heaven in the afternoon.” May answered, “Pandas at the Beijing Zoo and The Great Wall are tomorrow.” 

“Really?” Daisy lit up, “Pandas? Oh you must be excited.”

“I am.” May confessed, “I haven't seen a live one in a long time.” May moved her arms in a sweeping motion, and Daisy paused, fascinated with the new Tai Chi style May had never shown her. 

“This is new.” Daisy commented, repeating her favorite sequence again.

“That was my mother’s style that she always performed when she was happy.” May told Daisy, coming around to stand comfortably beside Daisy as she finished the last form. 

“I’m starving.” Daisy said as they left, making their way back to the hotel room where Phil was still asleep, one arm thrown up against the pillow from where May was missing at his side.. 

“ We'll meet you down at breakfast ,” May offered, “I’m going to go take a shower then wake Coulson up.”

“Got it,” Daisy placed a water bottle in her backpack, throwing in her wallet and passport. She slung the bag over her shoulder and left, closing the door behind her.

By the time May and Coulson made it to the free hotel breakfast, Daisy had already selected several servings of different breakfast foods to enjoy. “What took you two so long?” Daisy asked.

“Phil sleeps sounder than he used too.” May answered, sitting down across from Daisy at the table. 

“I’m going to go get something.” Phil eyed the breakfast bar, getting up and heading over to make himself a plate.

“Don’t forget that you may want to snatch some extras for snacks later. The Forbidden City is exhaustingly long.” May reminded Daisy, following Phil a moment later.

Breakfast was excellent, and Daisy followed May’s advice, stealing a couple sweet rolls for later. The trio took a tram down to Tiananmen Square, which was crowded with maybe five thousand people or so, give or take a few hundred.

“This place is huge!” Daisy shuffled her feet over the smooth grey stone slabbed ground. Tiananmen Square seemed to stretch farther than Daisy could run in five minutes, one side with huge buildings decorated with monuments, one large  cenotaph-like square pillar rising into the sky. Daisy knew it was The Monument to the People’s Heroes. The three agents hiked their way past lines heading into the museums and monuments, and Melinda explained that Chairman Mao’s body was preserved and for viewing in one of the heavily chambered vaults.

They made their trail toward the huge painting of Chairman Mao hanging over the Gates of Heavenly Peace, all the while Phil and Melinda explaining the history of the culturally rich square. Finally passing through the security checkpoint and through a tunnel that echoed and amplified every noise the stream of people made, they entered. This place was hardly impressive, just a square right outside of the main wall, lined with barracks that used to house the guards of the palace.

Trees lined the walls and they followed the crowds to the ticket booth, where Melinda paid. Daisy stood next to her. “If you and Coulson had waited five more years to come, you guys could have gotten the senior tickets half off.” Daisy teased. 

Melinda rolled her eyes, “Don’t remind me.”

“Ooooo! Or we would have come on National Women's day, and gotten half-price admission for you and I.” Daisy read off the sign, “It's on March eighth.”

“Yes, I know.” May answered, counting out 180 yuan and getting three adult tickets in return.

Finally they were let through the Meridian gate into a courtyard where the bridges crossed over a waterway, the structures known as  _ The five bridges over the Golden River.  _ Daisy spotted two bronze lions, green with time and weather, proudly guarding the gates. “I want a photo, please.” Daisy pulled them aside, waiting for the family taking photos of themselves to move on, then posing. She stood on one foot as if taking a leaping step, her arms out like wings and her eyes closed. The cool breeze of the morning caught her coat and hair. 

“That's perfect.” Daisy looked at the picture Melinda had taken, and they agreed, starting to walk towards the next gate.

Following the Gate of Supreme Harmony came ano ther courtyard. It was huge. “Amazing, isn’t it?” May said louder than usual to be heard over the noise of the crowds. 

The place stretched for nearly two football fields placed side-by-side, and a red roofed palace-like gate lead into the next Courtyard, then to the next, on and on for what seemed to Daisy like someone really wanted a palace that proclaimed just how powerful they were.

“Yeah! Just like in the magazines!” Daisy answered, moving with the flow of people down massive white stone steps and into the courtyard with Phil and Melinda. The next gate was pretty far away, but they quickly made their way through, coming to stand before a large marble staircase, a roped off section smooth all the way up to the building, pictures carved into the flooring. “That’s where carriages would go up and down for events and such.” May told them.

“That would be quite the bumpy ride.” Phil commented, the agents moving on to the next flight of steps down to the lower level. May grabbed Daisy to keep her from getting separated in the aggressive crowd, “Do you see the dragons on the roofs?” Melinda asked, finger pointing to the sweeping swirls of the beasts.

“Yeah.” Daisy answered.

“They are believed to be the children of all the real dragons, the dragons that were like gods, each more powerful than a thousand men.” May said, “These smaller dragons watched over the emperor as long as he was fair and just. But as soon as he became evil, they would tell the great dragons, who would find a way to punish him.”

“They're like little elves-on-the-shelves.” Daisy simplified. Phil laughed.

“Kind of.” Phil agreed. Melinda shook her head. They slowly crossed the massive space, weaving through tour groups waving their flags to keep their clients all together. Children screamed and ran around, darting between Phil and Melinda. Ahead of them, a young asian girl with heavy makeup and a traditional dress posed for pictures around the wall and statue engraved with mythological scenes.

When they passed through the Hall of Supreme Harmony, a raised section spanning the length of the courtyard met their eyes. A small building stood in the middle of the raised walkway, and people split to go around it. They stood near a tour group at the top of the staircase where the leader talked loudly about how the place just through the corridors and around the wall behind them was called the  _ “Hall of Supreme Harmony.” _

“What, is there a  _ Hall of Minimal Harmony _ ? I’ll bet that’ll be where the politics happened.” Daisy joked.

May frowned, “Actually, If I remember correctly, that small building in the middle right over here is the  _ Hall of Medium Harmony _ .” She paused, “But you are right about one thing. The outer court is where all the politics and ceremonies happened.”

“Oh, cool.” Daisy said, following them past the Palace museum and through another gate, sticking close to the English speaking guide, mooching off the information. They learned that the bricks under their feet were the original stones from six hundred years ago, and that the place was called the Forbidden City was because common folk were not allowed in under any circumstances and it was only for royalty. The palace had held fourteen emperors throughout the Ming and Qing dynasties, before the last ruler was toppled by the revolution in 1894.

Phil, Melinda, and Daisy began walking again, passing more and more towers and side gates and smaller halls, that Daisy lost track of them all. When Melinda finally pulled them through the massive gate that had been looming over the rooftops, Daisy’s jaw dropped. She knew that this had to be the prettiest one yet. It was framed by two bronze cauldrons and a huge raised area maybe twenty five feet up. 

“We’re about halfway through.” Phil told Daisy, “We’re just about to go through the  _ Gate of Heavenly Purity _ .” 

“Wow, we sure liked our regal-sounding names.” Daisy said, blowing air from her mouth. 

“I’m sure you would name your bedroom  _ ‘The Palace of Heavenly Purity’ _ if you had the chance too.” May rolled her eyes.

“Don’t tempt her.” Phil added.

“Too late. I’m definitely getting a golden sign engraved for my door.” Daisy said.

“That's great and all until you give yourself a massive ego like the emperors had.” May said.

Daisy laughed, “Yeah, well I don’t have three thousand concubines.” Daisy joked. “So there's another difference.”

Phil whistled. “Three thousand? That's like… a different woman every night for ten years. Sounds confusing...” He backpedaled when May frowned at him, “Y’know what? Three thousand? Boring. So lame. I know why the emperor had that many, anyway.”

“Oh  _ really _ ?” Daisy said while she puffed with suppressed giggles.

“He must have never met  _ my Melinda _ .” Phil grinned and touched May’s arm while she rolled her eyes.

“Nice save, AC.” Daisy burst out laughing at the cheesiness of Coulson’s attempt to stay in May’s good graces.

They walked past what felt like the hundreth hall before May said they were almost thorough. “It's just past the emperor's living quarters then we will get to the garden.”

Finally spilling into the promised Garden, Daisy took pictures of the rock formations scattered around shrubs and trees, pools of water hosting the expected innumerable amount of koi. When they finally crossed the bridge across the moat, Phil immediately found a bench, collapsing. 

“My knees are killing me. I’m going to pay for all this walking.” Phil groaned, his hands on one calf to force his knees to bend and fold.

“That. Place. Was. Huge.” Daisy puffed out, falling down onto the bench.

“Rest is for weaklings.” May tried to resist her own exhaustion before succumbing to her own hubris, and sitting down next to Phil. 

“Don’t forget that we still have the Temple of Heaven later.” Phil sighed, twisting his back to pop it. May copied him.

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten.” Daisy said, watching a school group of young children that wore matching shirts and followed their chaperones. She could tell from all the different dialects she heard that these groups fared from cities in the countryside, and they stared at Phil as if they’d never seen a white man in their lives. But come to think of it, they probably hadn’t. May had mentioned that schools ran summer programs that would take the children to the big cities to learn and sightsee. 

“You two almost ready?” Daisy asked.

“Let’s take a bus.” Phil said.

“Agreed.” May said. The street before them was teeming with tourists and means of transportation. Rental bikes and busses lined the road and people pushed past to get to their destinations. 

Phil opened his wallet and pulled out the bus tokens he had bought earlier, and handed one to Daisy and Melinda before the three agents hauled themselves up and walked until they found a bus going to the Temple of Heaven. Presenting their tokens, they boarded and found, to their displeasure, that they had to stand some more. Phil held onto the fairly low rail that ran down the length of the bus. It was lower than American rails, probably because of the difference in average heights between the countries.

The bus rattled along, stopping occasionally to let off and gain new passengers. At one point, Daisy helped an elderly woman to come sit in an empty seat. But as Daisy leaned over to help the woman down, a man dodged in and suddenly stole the seat before the woman could sit down. Daisy was forced to restrain herself from the impolite man, instead helping the woman stand in the wobbly bus.

When going over a particularly gruesome pothole, the bus lurched and jumped. Melinda lost her usually sure footing, falling backward. Phil caught her. “I think you just fell for me,” He said to her.

Melinda blushed bright red, Daisy gasped, and a few people on the bus laughed. “You’ve got game.” Another tourist slapped Coulson’s shoulder after Phil righted May. 

“That was real smooth, AC.” Daisy smirked as Melinda bit her lip. 

“Thanks.” Phil’s smile rose with pride.

When they came to their stop, Melinda led them off to find lunch, while Phil read about the Temple of Heaven on a brochure. May found a small restaurant cafe, where they enjoyed some soup that Melinda ordered from the outside dining area. Sparse clouds rolled their way across the sky, occasionally blocking out the sun and bringing in a cool breeze. The agents could see the top of the Temple over the trees on the horizon, and they began walking toward it when they finished lunch. 

Security was lighter than the Forbidden City, the cylindrical temple surrounded by four walls encased in a park, where hundreds of people gathered for recreation. Daisy stared at the strange-looking structures that people worked with. 

“This is where the elderly come to socialize.” Melinda said. 

Daisy watched a singing group belt out a number with wobbly voices and flat notes, but the smiles on their faces made it beautiful. 

“In America, nobody cares about the elderly. They just get shipped off to nursing homes so that their kids don't have to take care of them.” Phil sighed. “Then they might see them once a week, once a month, Thanksgiving, Christmas.”

“I won’t do that for you.” Daisy vowed, and an old man walked past her with only a few teeth and smiled at her, happy as can be.

“It's amazing,” May smiled, “Some of these people are probably more flexible than me.”

“No way.” Daisy shook her head, “No one’s better than May.”

“Don't say what you can’t prove.” Melinda shook her head in amusement.

“Want to try any of these?” Phil pointed to the exercise contraptions that were painted blue, ranging from strength builders and stretching warm-ups.

“Not particularly.” Daisy shook her head, “I don’t want to be humiliated.”

“Me neither.” Phil agreed, changing his mind.

“You two are wimps.” May casually walked over to one of the high-bars and pulled herself up with her arms, bending her core to hook her legs around another bar. She let go with her arms, hanging upside down. “You can do this, Daisy.” She said, proceeding to do a sort of sit-ups exercise, but upside-down.

May then dropped, landing momentarily on her hands and pushing up with her arms until she landed on her feet like a cat.

“Impressive.” Daisy said.

“You can do better.” May smiled.

“I can not.”

“I dare you.” May nodded to the high bar.

“Fine.” Daisy pursed her lips together and took a few breaths before jumping and grabbing the bar, folding herself and scrambling up until she sat on the top, swinging her legs like a kindergartner. 

“I am absolutely blown away by your gymnastic talent.” May said nonchalantly.

“Yeah me too! That was not easy right after a big lunch.” Daisy nodded, then dropped herself, pushing back against the bar so that she did a single flip midair, landing with one knee to the ground, hands ready to steady herself. Looking up from the superhero pose, she got up to go stand next to May again.

“Stop looking at me, I’m not doing anything.” Phil said when they waited expectedly.

“Too bad. I was rather hoping you’d take that jacket off and let me see your arms at work.” May slapped his bicep, then turned to walk away to another set of equipment.

“Wait! I might be able to…” Phil said quickly and dropped his jacket off his shoulders as instructed, jumping up, underhanding the bar, pulling himself to his chin.

May turned around with a smile, watching with her arms as Phil held the position. “Your record in the Academy was forty a minute.” May recalled. 

“Well I’m not twenty-two anymore, Mel.” Phil huffed, lowering and pulling again a few more times until he was done, standing again with his arms shaking. 

“And yet you seem  _ just fine _ when you hold yourself over m-”

“Whatever you're about to say, remember I’m right here. Please.” Daisy glared. “My God I should have come alone,” She muttered dramatically.

“Okay, okay.” Phil said, sending a wink towards Melinda that made Daisy blanch, “Shall we see the Temple now?” 

“Wait. I want to try this one.” May said, pointing to another contraption. It had a strange swinging bar and a handle on both sides. May studied it, and wondered aloud, “I think you have to-” May’s words were cut off when she stepped onto it and the bars moved. May was forced to catch her balance. 

“You okay there?” Phil asked with an amused smile.

May simply swung her body weight to the left, then to the right. She succeeded in getting the joints to turn, and she was in a walking motion, much like the  elliptical back at base in the gym. “Now are we ready?” Daisy asked after May tried two others.

“Sure.” May disappointedly agreed, sad to leave behind so many new exercise techniques. They strode away from the garden and toward the blue roofs, passing through the gates and into the pavilion. Steps rose up to a platform, where the temple stood proudly in the afternoon sun. 

The round temple reminded May of a pagoda, with three main layers of roofing and an entrance at the bottom. It was roped off from picture-hungry tourists, and the bottom layer’s red walls were covered in a sweeping blue roof, then the second and third floors were lined with dark blue with gold lettering, the blue wrapping around like a giant ribbon, a large gold framed character group on the top one. The highest tip of the temple held a golden spire.

“It’s beautiful.” Daisy said, jogging forward and up the two stories of steps to the platform where the temple rested. She took photos, pulling in Coulson and May for a selfie once they joined her.

“I’m definitely going to hear from my knees tomorrow.” Phil huffed.

“ _ The Great Wall _ is tomorrow.” May reminded him as they found a low wall to sit on, staying back as Daisy explored. “It really hasn’t changed since the last time I was here.” May sighed.

“Yeah.” Phil agreed, and the two watched people pass, tourists and locals alike. An American girl in front of them followed her tourist mother around with a parasol, shading the older woman. May commented, “All the old grandmothers must be giving her approving nods or something.” 

“What, are you jealous Daisy doesn't follow you around with a parasol?” Phil snorted.

“No. That would be weird.” Melinda answered, peeling off her light jacket and draping it over her head and shoulders to shade herself.

“That's actually a good idea.” Phil whispered before copying her. Now they were both human tents in the sunshine.

The crowds never dwindled, pouring in and trickling out, flashing their sequin-covered parasols and brightly-colored hand fans that snapped shut faster than Phil could see where it had been seconds before. Daisy was still gone, so Phil said, “When we’re on the cruise, I got two rooms. You and Daisy can share if you’d-”

“My God, Phil. You really think I want to share a room with someone who becomes a starfish the second they hit the mattress?” May rose an eyebrow.

“...Starfish?” Phil was confused.

“Starfish. Four limbs. All spread out.” May answered curtly.

“Oh, well, just checking.” Phil nodded.

“Look what I found!” Daisy appeared, twirling her own new parasol. It was blue and purple, with swirls of green sequins decorating it. Daisy opened the shade, holding it up for them to see.

“It’s very flashy.” May responded. 

“They had others, if you wanted one. But I didn't see any fully black ones.” Daisy offered.

“Black isn’t my only favorite color you know.” May said.

“What?” Daisy plopped down next to them, closing her parasol and smiling.

“Nobody would take me seriously if I wore purple and red all the time.” May said, “I can get away with blue, but black is best for the field.” 

“You’re on vacation now! You can wear whatever you want.” 

Melinda hummed, “I guess you’re right.”

“By the way, you two look like turtles.” Daisy referred to their method of resisting the sun's rays, with jackets over their heads and shoulders. 

“Thanks,” Phil said, “Are we about done?” 

“Actually, May, is there something you will do with me?” Daisy asked, flashing her begging eyes, mouth scrunched up with hope.

“Within reason?” May answered skeptically, taking off her jacket and tying it around her waist.

“Follow me!” Daisy took off, a suspicious grin on her face when May followed, closely shadowed by Phil. Daisy pulled them toward one of the side stands. “Absolutely not,” May said the second she saw the sign.

“Come on! Please?” Daisy flashed her puppy eyes, “We could be empresses in a picture!”

Melinda stared at the advertisement for a printed photo of tourists wearing a traditional Ming dynasty gown, headpiece and all. For twenty yuan, a photographer would set you in a dress in front of the temple and take, then print your picture, as a Chinese Empress. 

“We could do this for only thirty yuan for just two people.”

“I am not wearing that,” May said flatly as Daisy hailed the photographer, who led them behind his stand where bath-robe like dresses hung, easily put on and taken off. 

“Nobody ever has to see it.” Daisy tried.

“I will stand next to you, but I am not wearing one of those-”

“Here, wear the blue one!” Daisy took down a red one for herself. 

“Daisy, no.” May firmly insisted, “I don’t want to do this.”

“Please? For me?” Daisy faltered, and the photographer waited for May’s answer.

May sighed, “Okay, but if this photo gets out or is seen by anyone besides you, me, and Phil, consequences can be expected.” 

“Yes, May!” Daisy smiled excitedly, stepping into her dress and zipping up the back. May stared at hers. She would look ridiculous. Stepping into the dress with a wince, Melinda tried to smother the embarrassment of wearing such an extra gown. She felt absurd. 

“You look great!” Daisy held out the headpiece.

“Absolutely not.” May argued.

“Come on!”

“No. I’m wearing the dress, is that enough?”

“It’s part of the costume.” Daisy said in a sing-song voice, slowly reaching out and pushing it onto May’s head. May wanted to rip it off. She wasn’t going to come from behind the booth. She’d never live this down.

“Ready?” The photographer asked, and Daisy nodded, the dangly tassels on her head ornament swinging around her face.

“Yes!” Daisy answered.

“No.” May mumbled as she followed Daisy out and into the humiliating view of everyone. She spotted Phil waiting, and the look on his face made her want to slap him as he chuckled at her outfit.

“Now, will you two stand together, your mom on the right, turn a little towards each other, now, hold hands.” The photographer instructed, and Melinda forced herself to follow through. “Ah, smile!” The photographer said, and Melinda let the smallest smile creep up her face before dropping it and ripping off the hat, stripping off the dress in seconds and handing it all to Daisy, who followed the man back to his booth, where he hung up the dresses again and printed the picture.

“You looked great.” Phil said with an amused expression on his face.

Melinda nixed his compliment, “I looked ridiculous and you know it.”

“This is a keeper!” Daisy proudly waved the eight’ by eleven’ photograph that was framed by a cardstock folder. “This is going in the photo album!”

“We don’t have a photo album.” Phil frowned with confusion.

“Jemma and I do, but Jemma gave me one for Christmas last year so that I could start one of my own.” Daisy explained as the trio walked out of the main area, down the steps and meandered out of the Temple Grounds. 

They were able to take another bus back to their hotel, where Phil and Melinda offered to meet Daisy in a few hours for supper, but Daisy disagreed. “I want a nap too.”

So they hauled themselves toward the elevator and then down the hall to their room, where Daisy face-planted on the bed, and Melinda immediately went to use the bathroom. Phil sat down, groaning when he stretched his legs. “Don’t ever get old, Daisy, it’s not worth it.” He joked, falling back against the mattress and closing his eyes. May emerged from the bathroom, and told him, “I’m going to go looking for a place to eat tonight.”

“By yourself?” Daisy questioned.

“I can handle myself.” Melinda said, “I’ll be back in two hours.”

“Cool, I’m going to take a nap.” Daisy sighed, and strip ped the jacket from around her waist, pulled the hairband from her ponytail, and slipped under the covers.

* * *

As promised, May returned almost exactly two hours later, waking both Phil and Daisy when she came in.

“I found a place to get good quality Peking Duck.” Melinda explained as she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket. “One of the desk workers recommended this place to me. I checked it out, and it seemed safe enough.” 

Phil shook his head, “Only you would go and scout out a public restaurant.” 

May shot him a look and added, “I got us reservations for eight pm tonight.”

“Another fancy restaurant?” Daisy asked.

“Yes, dress nicer than usual.” May answered, “We have three hours.”

And so they left three hours later, Daisy in a sundress, May in dress pants and a blouse, high heels and her hair done back into a small bun. They found the restaurant without too much difficulty, and May’s reservation stood true. Just like in Shanghai, the waiters served appetizers of wonton soup and rice, with a pot of tea on the lazy susan.

When someone came around with the plate of water fowl, Daisy stared at the dark red color of the bird. The attending chef spoke in Mandarin about the bird as he skillfully sliced the duck into manageable pieces, leaving when he was done.

May said, “Now, get some radish sticks and scallions. You want to wrap them in with the duck in this spring pancake, then you eat it with the sweet bean sauce.”

“Like a tiny burrito?” Daisy asked.

“You missed the most important part, Mel.” Phil interrupted, and May stared at him with confusion, so he elaborated by picking up the wrap of savory meat and vegetables saying, “And Daisy,  when you do pick it up, make sure that the folded-over side is facing you, with the clean side facing outwards, lest you be mistaken for an uncouth heathen.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and Daisy chuckled.

Phil passed around the serving fork as a true gentleman should, and Daisy was surprised to find that the duck tasted much like turkey, not just in the flavor but the texture too. May wasn't as fond of it as she remembered, and so Phil ended up finishing hers while she sipped her tea. 

“This is so much better than I expected.” Daisy said, using her chopsticks to dip the duck-taco-thing in the bean sauce, seeing May stuff a whole one in her mouth. “How American of you.” Daisy commented.

“I know…” Melinda smiled, and her hand lightly smacked Phil’s arm, “This one has rubbed off on me. I used to be quite the proper woman, you know.”

“Hey, I remember this differently.  _ You  _ were the one who was always getting  _ me _ into trouble with _your_ pranks and mischief.” Phil corrected.

“You went along with it!” May replied.

“You knew I had a crush on you, and you had no fear in exploiting your power over me.” Phil told her.

“If by power, you mean you were deathly afraid of me.” May prepared another pancake.

“I was in love with you.” Phil paused, “And maybe a little scared.”

“Awe baby May and baby Coulson fresh out of the academy...” Daisy folded her arms.

“You were indeed scared of me.” Melinda continued on, “I seem to remember a certain time I found that tarantula in Chile…”

“No.” Phil said firmly, “we agreed not to talk about that mission.” Phil mock glared.

“Well, if you'd learned your survival skills, you would have known that spider I found was edible, and was perfectly harmless.” Melinda justified whatever actions she was referencing.

“Wait, what happened?” Daisy asked.

“May put this huge hairy spider on my face when I was asleep.” Phil said.

“As if it was any bigger than an apple…” May rolled her eyes, “It wasn't even that bad. You knew better than to sleep out in the open in a  _ rainforest _ of all places.” 

“It was still a big spider.” Phil insisted.

“Sounds like you two should settle this.” Daisy laughed.

“Maybe later.” May shrugged.  And with the last dish of tasteless soup, the meal quickly wrapped up. Phil paid the bill and they headed back to the hotel for the night.


	3. Day 2 in Beijing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson, Daisy, and May see pandas and the Great wall. Plenty of Philinda content in this chapter! ;)

Melinda wore a smile to breakfast and an extra spring in her step when they went down the hall. Phil smiled whenever he looked at her, and Daisy was confused. She didn’t realize May’s odd behavior was stemming from the fact that this morning she would see the pandas. Throughout breakfast, Phil looked at the Whatsapp page for the Beijing Zoo, showing Melinda every post about the pandas they had there. May ate quickly, encouraging them to hurry up, then she convinced Daisy and Phil into leaving the hotel early and taking another tram to the zoo. 

The place was fairly small in comparison to American zoos, but May took pictures of the statues of animals and the locals strolling about. They paid twenty Yuan each for the panda house, entering the zoo while Melinda guided them, stopping to gush over the red panda enclosure where the orange raccoon-looking animal peered back at them. They walked until the three of them passed through a tunnel of bamboo in a garden up to a higher place that opened up into a large area. People exercised, performing their Tai Chi and routines, several in pairs performing sequences of interaction that Phil could only assume was some other kind of recreation. The place was surrounded by a wall of bamboo, and people milled about, going their individual ways. It was too early for tourists.

May resisted the urge to run to the first enclosure, staring forward at the animal with her composed excitement. The panda sat on its haunches, feeding itself a stick of bamboo, crunching away, unaware of the potentially deadly woman staring with enthusiasm at him. Melinda leaned forward, her arms on the rails.

“It’s so cute!” Daisy exclaimed, closely following May and nearly throwing herself over the wall.

Phil caught up, complaining about his sore knees. Zoos were not his thing. He could care less if the animal was in its native habitat or not, as long as you got to see one, cool. But this meant a lot to May, so it meant a lot to him. 

“I want to touch it.” Daisy said softly, and then looked to her left, delighted to see another enclosure, three pandas climbing a wooden manmade structure and wrestling on the top platform. “Oh look at them!” Daisy exclaimed, and May followed, taking a video of the three pandas playing. Daisy checked another box off Lian’s list.

“ _ Xióngmāo _ .” Daisy tried. “That’s the word, right?”

“Panda? Yes,  _ bear-cat _ .” May translated, still entranced by seeing her favorite animal alive and happily playing before her. 

“I want one!” Daisy ran ahead to see the next pair, while May hung back, wanting to see the pandas a little while longer. Phil came to stand next to her, snaking an arm around her shoulders, his hand squeezing her arm.

“I think we need an on-base panda.” Phil decided, taking a picture on his phone as he watched the black and white animals sit and eat their bamboo.

“No.” Melinda shook her head.

“Come on. You love pandas!” Phil tried, turning his head toward Melinda, nudging her shoulder and giving her a soft smile.

“As cute as they are, pandas are too much work. Besides, it’s illegal to privately own a panda.” May paused, “Believe me, I’ve checked.” She said under her breath. 

“So what if we somehow, hypothetically,  _ accidentally _ , without any intention whatsoever, ended up with a panda?” Phil tried.

“I want a panda!” Daisy said hopefully and squeezed between them.

“Absolutely not.” May folded her arms, “I am not being arrested for panda theft.” May added and Daisy groaned, folding her arms in response.

They went through the last several panda enclosures, reading the signs and taking pictures. Daisy took a picture of May with her hands out, positioned just right so the illusion showed May holding a tiny panda in the palm of her hand.

The panda house led out to a park-like place, the outdoor aquarium. Fish tanks in open air, glass-sided columns filled with water and housed the aquatic animals in all sorts of oddly shaped aquariums. Plants sprung out of the crest of the tarariums like tree tops. The winding paths were framed by ivy-covered walls and the occasional booth selling merchandise. 

May and Daisy had been so busy looking at the fish that they didn't notice Phil disappear. May glanced around when Daisy slowly poked her shoulder, a shocked look on her face. May pursed her lips as she spotted Phil marching proudly down the gift shop steps with the biggest, squishiest, fluffiest stuffed panda Melinda had ever seen. It might have been life size. It probably was, knowing Phil.

“Melinda, I got us a panda!” He said proudly.

“And how do you expect us to get that home?” Melinda folded her arms. Phil stopped in front of them.

“Well, I was thinking about you. I didn't plan that far.” Phil answered.

“Thanks, but still. How are we getting that thing home?” May asked again, one hand reaching out to touch the synthetic fur. The stuffed animal was soft, fluffier than it appeared. Melinda imagined it slumped against the wall in her bunk. It would be a treasure.

“We can ship it.” Phil said with a shrug.

“You’re paying.” Melinda smiled, her fingers tracing the smiling face of the animal. “Thank you, Phil.” Melinda said softly. Phil nodded, pleased with her reaction. 

“Can I carry it?” Daisy asked, and Phil handed it over, Daisy’s arms wrapping around the midsection. “Was there any more cool panda stuff in there?” She asked.

Phil nodded, “Yes, about half the store was full of it.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Daisy dumped the panda into May’s arms, and ran off in the direction of the gift shop, her hand clutching her purse strap.

“Ready to travel with a walking panda advertisement?” Phil smirked as May slowly closed her eyes for a second in mental preparation for Daisy’s soon return.

“No.” May answered, and sat down at a nearby bench, Phil joining her. They watched people pass until Daisy came flying down the steps, a bag in one hand, a much smaller version of May’s Panda in the other. It was different, standing instead of sitting like May’s, with a piece of plastic bamboo in its mouth.

“I got a wallet, a purse, an ornament, a headband for Jemma, a pillowcase, and a bracelet! Oh! Did you know that they made panda-themed ear-buds?” Daisy asked, sliding her mini backpack off her shoulders and placing the bag inside, showing May the ornament before packing it away, setting her own smaller stuffed panda to peek out of the top back of her backpack pocket, and taking back the massive panda that May had been holding.

“You're a goofball.” Phil said when Daisy took the arms, turning the stuffed animal around to face them. It did a tiny dance while Daisy animated it, then she said in a falsetto voice, “Greetings, fair travelers, where be our next location of interest?” 

Phil jokingly joined in, “Ah, yes, pray, let us adjourn, and consume sustenance,” He said with a smile. May rolled her eyes.

“Lunch so soon?” Daisy seemed surprised, “Tis but nine in the morning!”

“Tis not too early for ice-cream.” Phil replied, heading off again in the direction of the entrance, while May followed and Daisy carried the older woman’s new furniture addition.

“I approve of that idea.” Daisy quickly agreed, and Phil soon found a small stand, purchasing the ice cream bars and coming back to the two women.

“Okay, I got the green tea and red bean ones.” He told them, handing May and Daisy their’s.

“Did you just say… beans?” Daisy paused from greedily opening the package.

“Try it.” May said, unwrapping the cold, light green bar and biting into it. Daisy blinked at the interior. Coulson was right. They were red beans. The outside had a shell of green tea flavored coating, and the inside was filled with the maroon color of the red bean ice-cream.

“It's a popular Asian dessert.” Phil told her, then said to May, “Back when you brought me to your house after that mission in DC, and your mom cooked for us? She made those bean cakes and dumplings… still one of the best meals I’d ever had.”

“WOAH.” Daisy interrupted his nostalgia, “This is  _ good! _ ” 

“Toldja.” May took another bit of hers.

“Why don’t they have these at home?” Daisy said, taking a rushed bite, freezing her teeth until they were numb. 

“They’re not so good when they get Americanized. You know what most people would think.” May answered.

“What, that beans are not a dessert?” Daisy looked almost offended, “I mean, that's what I thought until I tried it.” She shifted the big stuffed panda in her left arm, feeding herself another bite of ice-cream with her right.

“Don't you dare drip that on my panda.” May warned.

“Speaking of that panda; we should find a post office.” Phil said.

“Let me take care of that. The people working there probably won’t speak English very well.” May said, and they left the zoo, weaving out and into the street until they hailed a taxi, and May gave the destination request. It was a fourteen minute drive, and they unloaded, May taking the panda from Daisy. She handed the rest of her ice-cream bar to Phil, who wasn’t a nibbler like her. It was gone thirty seconds after she gave it to him. Phil pocketed the stick, and he paid the taxi fare before he and Daisy watched Melinda go inside. The two agents stood on the street, and Daisy said, “Where do you think I can get my hands on a few more of those ice-cream bars?” 

“I’m sure that you can order them off Amazon or find them at that Asian Market that May gets her tea from.” Phil answered.

“Awesome,” Daisy said, “Hey, you ready for The Great Wall?” She asked with excitement. Cars passed on the street before them, taxis weaving between the vehicles where they could. Somewhere, a motorcycle zoomed between the street and the pedestrian walk, startling the people there.

“Nope. Not at all. My knees still hurt.” Phil answered.

“Old man,” Daisy teased.

“Spry enough that I kept up with you in the Forbidden City.” Phil playfully shot back.

“Barely. But yeah, sure, I’ll give you that.” Daisy replied. She stood, leaning against the stone walls of the Beijing International Post Office, tuning out the loud noise of the city around her. Daisy turned her head to look at Phil, “May must really love you to accept such a cheesy panda gift. I mean, if I or anyone else got a giant stuffed animal for her, May would probably use it for target practice.”

Phil glanced down, smiling. “She loves you guys too. She just shows it differently. May’s love language is her actions. She says I’m a  _ Physical Touch _ or a  _ Quality Time _ person, but I don’t know.”

“You two have actually discussed that?” Daisy snorted.

“We’ve known each other for thirty years, Daisy. We’ve probably discussed everything under the sun… and more.” Phil answered. “But yes,” he paused, “May thinks yours is  _ Words of Affirmation _ .”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Daisy nodded, and she looked at him again. Phil was still smiling at the ground. “Whatcha thinking about?” she asked.

“Nothing.” Phil jumped. “Anyway, what else is on your list? We’d hate to disappoint Lian or-”

“Yeah, May was right, you’re terrible with diversion. Seriously, what is it?” Daisy said, “You can tell me… as long as you aren't, y’know, thinking about something I don’t wanna hear.”

Phil took a big breath. “I’ll talk to you later, Daisy. In a less… open place.”

“Something bothering you?”

“Sort of?” Phil answered, and then looked up when May came out of the post office, the door swinging shut as Melinda proudly marched out, dusting off her hands with purpose. “Oh no.” Phil sighed, shaking his head when May said, “You have no idea how much that was to ship home.” She glanced at him, “They had to go and get a special box for it. I had to fake a story too!”

“What, they didn’t serve you until they thought you weren't a tourist?” Daisy asked.

“No, at first they charged me something ridiculous. They then tried to make me sign a contract about the safety of that stupid panda, then I told them I was just trying to send it to my husband in America for our daughter’s birthday. Finally they lightened up, and even gave me a discount eventually, but it was still too expensive for just a stuffed animal.” May said with crossed arms.

“Well then.” Phil said. “Let’s kill some time until the bus leaves the Museum at eleven.” 

“Agreed.” Daisy said. 

“What shall we do?” May asked.

“Coffee.” Phil answered.

“You’re more likely to find tea within walking distance.” May told him.

“I want coffee too!” Daisy said.

“You're getting tea. I am not walking with two people smelling like that sad excuse of a drink. Anyway, drinking coffee in China is practically treasonous.” May said.

“Wow, you sure are talking a lot today.” Phil said. “You've said more in the last five minutes than you have in a month.”

“Shut your mouth, Phil.” Melinda rolled her eyes, and Daisy snickered. She started walking, aimlessly going down the street. “Here. Look for this character,” Melinda scribbled on her phone, then selected one of the suggested characters, and turned it around to show them the firmly written ‘ **茶** ’ on her screen.

“Yeah, okay.” Phil said, letting her take the lead as they walked. “It means  _ ‘tea’,” _ Daisy translated to Phil after she finally searched it up. “I thought it would be, like,  _ Cafe _ or something, but yeah, I’m dumb.”

“You're not dumb, you’re learning.” Phil corrected as they walked.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to climb the Great Wall this afternoon if May keeps running us like a bunch of pack horses.” Daisy said.

“As if you’re the one to talk.” Phil shook his head, “I’m going to need some Aleve pretty soon.”

“Oh, I guess so, old man.” She snickered at her own repeated joke.

“Ha, ha.” Phil responded, and they followed May until she found what she thought she was looking for. 

“Well, we have two choices; We can keep walking until we find a cafe, or we can stop here and buy whatever we can find in this little convenience store.” She said.

“Convenience store.” Phil and Daisy said at the same time.

May nodded, and they climbed the few steps up into the place. While Daisy browsed and found a Fanta soda, she glanced at the more exotic drinks. She had found that places here in China didn't have a wide variety like America. If she wanted a soda, she had to pick from Sprite, Coca Cola, or Fanta, which came in a billion other flavors she had never heard of, like green apple, pineapple, or kiwi. So she stared into the refrigerators with their glass doors, surveying her options. There was plenty of tea, juice, and booze. But coffee? Coulson might be out of luck.

Daisy bit her lip before her hand darted out and snatched the bottle of strange looking juice. It had been off to the side, in a bowl of ice with others like it. Slices of lime and mango floated in the orange tinted juice inside the glass bottle. “This looks good,” she said to May as she joined the older woman in the checkout line.

“That looks refreshing,” Phil commented when he appeared over their shoulders. He had a bottle of iced tea in one hand, a long cylinder in the other. Daisy guessed that he hadn't found any coffee to his liking.

“What is that?” May asked, pointing suspiciously at the tall cardboard can in his hand.

Phil took a couple seconds to reluctantly answer, “Cucumber flavored Pringles.”

Daisy snatched the can from his hand in horror, looking at the mint green colored can with the word “ _ STAX _ ” written on it, graphics of cucumber slices surrounding the Lay’s logo. “No way! Who thought  _ cucumber  _ would be a good Pringle flavor?

Phil shrugged, “Don't dump it till you try it.”

Melinda rolled her eyes and purchased the items, including her own bottle of flavored tea. It was hibiscus and mango flavored, and a sugary tea of which she would rarely indulge herself.

The agents found a curb to sit on outside to watch the pedestrians while they passed. The trio had about an hour till they needed to be at the National Art Museum, but the place was too far to walk to. So after opening and downing most of their drinks, they caught a tram to the museum, slowly nursing the last of their drinks along the way.

Daisy could still see Coulson with that faraway look in his eyes as he stared at the passing streets through the tram window. The wind was blowing stray leaves up in the air, but his eyes didn't even follow the movement. He was distracted.

Daisy turned just in time to miss watching Phil gently pat his jacket pocket and breathe a sigh of relief… and anticipation.

* * *

The ride to the wall was long. A tour-guide stood at the front, hand on the seat backs to balance himself as he talked about the history about the Great Wall. Daisy and Phil listened while May occasionally added in commentary, telling them about what SHIELD knew about the true history of the Great Wall.

At one point, a commotion sparked on the left side of the bus as someone spotted the first tier of the Wall in the distance on the mountains, and people rushed with cameras, desperate for pictures.

May, Daisy, and Phil sat quietly until the clatter died down, and the tour-guide continued talking, giving them instructions and advice about the wall, telling them when to be back to catch the bus back to the city. 

They unloaded with the rest of the group out in a fancy parking lot, and the tourguide handed everyone their tickets before selling his four Yuan water bottles, of which many tourists caved and purchased. It wasn’t like they could drink the tap anyway. 

Phil and Melinda lead Daisy through the decorative courtyard and up the first flight of stairs and to the platform that lead to the wall. Truly, it stood for its name, giving a sense of majesty to everyone there, the true power of the wall, to span almost the entire border of China. It snaked over distant mountains, rode down into tree-filled valleys, tiers and watchtowers connecting it all. 

“Alright, how far are we going?” May asked them.

“All the way to the top!” Daisy answered.

“Absolutely... not,” Phil panted, and May said, “I’ll go with Daisy as far as she wants.”

“You’d leave me behind?” Phil mock pouted.

“At the Great Wall of China? Definitely,” May answered.

Daisy took off, taking two, three steps at a time until she was a good twelve feet above them, “You two coming or not?”

“Save half your energy for the trip down!” Melinda warned, and she and Phil began their climb.

The green mountainous hills slid into valleys and gorges where the Great Wall laid, twisting its awe-inspiring way over the formations. Trees, bushes, and shrubs grew over the rocky hillsides, but were trimmed back from the side of the wall. Fog slowly consumed the mountains the farther they were away, greying the sky with a fluffy veil.

It was at the second tier that Phil gave up. He waved them on and found a nice place to sit and wait for them to return later. May continued, taking the pace in a steady climb, until she and Daisy could look out over and into the fog, the valley floor getting farther and farther away.

“I. Will. Make. It. To. The. Top!” Daisy huffed, pausing to sit on a stair. May shook her head.

“There's no shame in heading back now.” May told her, joining her side.

“Wait, is that Coulson?” Daisy pointed, and sure enough, there was Phil, coming around the corner. Melinda couldn’t help but smile. He was panting, slowly taking his time. Phil climbed his way up until he was within moderate earshot.

“Melinda! I got lonely, so I came to find you!” He said, almost climbing the steep steps on all-fours like a toddler up stairs. 

“Dork!” Melinda called back, and he smiled. Coulson inquired, “What is this, a community exhaustion moment?”

“More or less.” Daisy answered, scooting over so that Coulson could join May’s side. “This as high as you're going?” She asked.

“This is about as much as my old knees can take.” Phil said, staring out at the view. They had been lucky, ending up with a relatively empty day for tourism. This wasn't the most famous section of the wall anyway, so it was nice to see the true stone steps without the heat of loud bustling crowds. Melinda stared forward as well, drinking in the sights of the place.

Phil wrapped his arm around May’s shoulder, just sitting quietly with the two people around him. They could get used to this. May’s hand found his against her shoulder, and they just rested. “It’s so beautiful.” Daisy breathed.

“You know that millions of bodies of starving peasants who were forced to work on the Wall are buried in and under the stones?” Phil said suddenly. Daisy blinked, then stared at him oddly over her shoulder.

Melinda shook her head, “Way to ruin the moment, Phil.” May sighed.

“Well I’m sorry.” Phil deadpanned.

“Is it bad that I’m ready to go back now?” Daisy asked.

“Nope. I’m ready. But we’re not going until we get some pictures.” Phil insisted, standing up and drawing Melinda to his side. Daisy took a picture of just them, then joined their side to take a selfie. At one point, a tourist stopped and offered to take a photo of them, and Phil happily handed them his phone.

May had been right about saving half your energy. Going back down the steep staircase with unpredictable, random step heights was a workout in of itself. The trip back took a lot of focus and balancing to get down safely without tumbling down the stairs. It took them the same amount of time to trudge back to the lower tiers than it did going up. Even May had to stop to rest a couple times.

“You go on ahead. I’ll get there eventually.” Phil said, and nodded to Daisy, who stayed behind with him. Once May checked to make sure he was okay, and was around a bend and out of sight, Phil turned to Daisy. “Listen, you can't breathe a word about this, or May will figure it out. I want this to be a surprise. So no hinting or overreacting when this happens, or if it even happens in front of you.”

“What are you talking about?” Daisy asked. “What are you trying to-” her words died as Phil stopped her.

Phil simply smiled, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small blue velvet box, clutching it tight in his hand as if it would leap out on its own. “I’m planning on proposing to Mel.”

* * *

Daisy sat on the bus, wearing a huge grin the entire time. On the way to the market from the museum, she grinned. Even that evening, when May was trying to find a street food vendor that was even a stone's throw in the acceptable standards for the American Health Code Regulations, Daisy was smug. Phil kept throwing her warning glances, clearly regretting telling Daisy about his plans. Twice Phil mimed cutting off his head in warning.

“I found one I trust. It shouldn't make you two sick.” Melinda walked them through the night market, leading the two others to an open streetside stand, selling only one dish. “It has something pretty authentic too.” May says, and Daisy squints at her with suspicion.

May wastes no time ordering and paying for three paper-wrapped meals, and she returned, handing Phil and Daisy theirs before saying, “This is called  _ tongzi ji _ .”

Melinda watched Daisy with amusement as the girl’s face went through a series of expressions while Daisy processed the words. “Did you just say…  _ virgin chicken _ ?”

“Well, that might be the direct translation, but really, it's just  _ Spring Chicken _ . It's referring to young chickens who have been raised for eating, not breeding.” May answered. Phil suddenly snickered. “What?” May asked.

“Isn't it actually, ‘ _ Chicken without sexual life? _ ’” Phil said with the straightest face he could muster.

“No. It's just like I said. Eating, not breeding.” Melinda shook her head at his shenanigans. “Just eat your chicken.”

“Yes ma’am.” Phil nodded, unwrapping his supper and taking a bite. “This is great,” He told her.

“Good.” Melinda nodded.

As they walked towards the bus stop with intentions of getting back to the hotel, Phil took Melinda’s hand, and Daisy fell back, watching with her camera ready. She listened to their slow conversation, contemplating the older agent’s relationship. She wanted someone like that. May had Coulson. Jemma had Fitz. Elena had Mack. But Daisy was still looking for her perfect someone. The someone who would follow her to the ends of the Earth, knowing she would do the same. The someone who would mourn with her, smile with her, make her try weird things with them. Someone to laugh with and love.

Someone who would be as excited as Coulson was to propose to May as they were to her.

The entire trip back, it never happened.

“We have an early flight to Xi’an tomorrow morning.” Phil said, setting his keycard in the slot by the door to turn on the hotel room’s electricity once the three agents were back. “Once we get to Xi’an, we will take another tour bus from the airport to the Terracotta Warriors,” Phil read from the schedule, “We have four hours there. Then we can pick up lunch at the nearby market and shop the rest of the day, until we have to get to the North Train Station for the Soft Sleeper Overnight ride to Chongqing.”

“Sounds busy.” Daisy said.

“No doubt. Get your rest.” Melinda advised, changing into her nightclothes and climbing into bed. “I’m exhausted,” Melinda sighed.

“What did I hear? Did somebody say that they needed a back rub?” Phil asked.

“From you? Always,” Melinda agreed.

Daisy opened a bottle of water, taking her nightly vitamins and downing the rest. Setting the bottle on the nightstand, Daisy opened the remaining can of Cucumber Pringles -well,  _ STAX _ really. May’s look of disapproval of her snacking flavor choices was more than enough to convince Daisy to eat one and dramatically express her enjoyment. May’s face contorted with disgust, but her features melted the second Coulson’s hands found her shoulders, massaging her sore muscles. 

“I love you.” Melinda whispered, extending the vowels when his hands found a knot in her back and smoothed it over.

“I know.” Phil leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and Daisy turned off the golden lamp beside her bed, putting away her pringles. Coulson and May’s was the last one on. Melinda leaned back against him as Phil sat on the bed behind her, working her shoulder blades. “Daisy asleep?” He asked lowly a couple minutes later, reaching one hand over to turn off their lamp, and the room was dark, except for the small glow of the safety light in the bathroom. 

“No, I’m not!” Daisy said from the other side of the room.

“Too bad.” Phil whispered so that only Melinda could hear. May gasped when Phil’s hand suddenly reached under her arm to dart up and squeeze her breast, his palm holding her. “You know, we have two rooms on the ship… Daisy won’t be here. Plenty of free time on the river.”

“Hmmmm,” Melinda sighed, pushing his greedy hand away, “I guess we’ll have to rock the boat a little.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Phil hugged her from behind, planting a soft kiss on her neck. May turned her head in the dark to meet his lips for a chaste kiss, but Phil happily went back for more. Melinda was glad he couldn't see her florid face. Phil’s hands graced the hem of her shirt, then he grew bolder, fingers dancing up her ribs. May twisted so that she was belly down on his chest, her thumbs gracing his jawline.

“I swear, you two better not be making out!” Daisy warned, then they heard a rustling of blankets, “Do I have to go to sleep in the bathroom?”

“No. Of course not.” May said with a very controlled voice when Phil kissed her neck and his fingers found the inside of her thigh. Her hand flew and slapped his wrist. Phil let out a mock whine.

“Alright.” Daisy yawned, and they heard the girl roll over, her back towards them.

“Anyway, as I was saying…” Phil whispered in Melinda’s ear as she settled with her hands under her face and resting on his chest, “We have a cabin all to ourselves, and a private dinner one night. There's dancing in the lounge if you're interested.” 

May knew he could sense her disapproval. “And you want us to dance?” She asked.

“I like dancing with you.” Phil ran his hands up her bare arms, leaving goosebumps on her warm skin.

“Fine.” Melinda agreed, “But only  _ one  _ dance.”

“Three.” Phil bargained.

“One.” Melinda insisted.

“Two?”

“ _ One _ .”

“One dance it is, then.” Phil said, then he rolled and pushed her over, landing on top of the woman. Melinda held back a yelp of surprise at his betrayal. Phil leaned forward on his elbows, staring straight down into her eyes.

“But we’re dancing later, in the cabin,” She told him. Melinda craned her neck up to whisper in his ear, “ _ Horizontally. _ ”

“Is this Melinda May talking dirty? I don't believe my ears.” Phil turned his head to nip her ear.

“Whatever you say, Phil.” Melinda reached down and smacked his ass, her hand traveling up his side, pulling up his shirt as she went. “I’m sleeping beside you tonight.” Phil moved his arms to get his shirt up over his shoulders.

“Any particular reason?” Phil asked, kissing her lazily on the side of her face when he missed her mouth, finding her side and wrapping an arm around her midsection.

Melinda hummed, “You keep the nightmares away.” 

“ _ Whatever you say, Lin _ .”


	4. Xi'an & Day 1 on The Yangtze River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exploring the Terracotta Warriors, Coulson, May and Daisy board their boat for the River Cruise down the Mighty Yangtze River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter :)

By the time the three of them arrived in Xi’an in the morning, they were starving. Missing the hotel breakfast because they slept in late, Coulson, May, and Daisy hadn’t eaten, and it was kindest to just say that they were, well,  _ hangry _ .

May was frustrated because she thought that the plane provided breakfast, but it turned out that was only for first class. Phil was annoyed because the seating on the plane was rearranged. And Daisy? Well Daisy was hungry, tired, and she wanted to find something with caffeine. She needed some tea or coffee or something. And fast.

Marching through the airport until they made it to the streets, Melinda almost ran the three vacationing agents to the nearest open-air restaurant, where the three agents ordered  _ Jianbing _ (pancake-like crepes with egg, green onion, and vegetable spices) and  _ Youtiao _ (fried breadsticks with condensed soy milk). Grabbing drinks along their way, Daisy, Coulson, and May ran through Xi’an, eating their food on the run and stopping for quick pictures around the center-city moat and extravagant parts of the city wall. The streets were filled with cars and farmers on bikes hauling mind-bogglingly large loads to the markets.

Dropping off their luggage at the train station to be handled by the workers until the night train that evening. By the time the trio made it to the meeting place for the tour bus and presented their tickets, they were too late.

“How are we gonna see the Terracotta warriors now?” Daisy raved, shoving the last of her  _ Jianbing _ into her mouth. “Lian said she wanted me to see them!”

“I’ll see what I can do about finding another tour.” Phil said, frustrated as he turned the pages of his copy of  _ The Expert Traveler’s Guide to China _ , finding nothing. Melinda tried to talk to the man at the tour company bus stand, but he simply told her that another bus would leave in thirty minutes, and that they could only hope that there would be room for them. Apparently the Terracotta warriors were a popular destination and it was hard to secure a place on the busses. 

Since Melinda was far too dignified to sit on the streets, they stood in the hot sun, trying to find shade under the sparse trees that lined the street. Phil wallowed in his frustration, and Daisy played on her phone, eventually shoving it back into her pocket with an exasperated, “There's no internet here anyway…”

After standing in the shifting shade for almost fifteen minutes, the man at the stand informed them that another bus was expected in five minutes. Just as the man said, other people began to gather at the stop, and line up. Phil secured a place not far from the front. 

By the time the bus was loaded, and Daisy, May, and Phil were squashed into a single row, they were even more frustrated. Daisy was muttering to herself about the stuffiness of the bus, and May was just silent. Dead silent with a look on her face that could kill. 

The Terracotta Warrior museum was cool, yes, but May was  _ not _ liking the crowds or the thousands of security risks from being underground in such a small place to just see the chariots. Phil only really wanted to see the pits, and Daisy hoped to get away from the crowds.

They found the first pit to be just like images on the internet. Except it was crowded, hot, and very, very hard to get any pictures. The pit was about the size of a football field. The front of the room was fully excavated, the rows of soldiers ready for battle. Toward the back, archeologists still dug and analyzed and pieced together the clay men. Terracotta horses stood tall before the metal chariots, ready to protect their emperor in the afterlife. People vying for a glimpse of the legendary army pushed and shoved, jabbing elbows into others’ sides to try to get close enough to snap a picture and selfie. 

Getting down the stairs to access the lower viewing area that surrounded the entire excavation, Phil, Melinda, and Daisy were able to get close enough to see the clay soldiers a little bit and take a few pictures. Daisy crossed off the Terracotta warriors on the list for Lian, following the older woman’s instructions to try to see how the faces were each unique. Even the horses were different in their own ways, Daisy noticed.

There were two other pits, both of which were much like the first, except not quite as uncovered or impressive. 

They stopped by the gift shop, where Daisy bought a few bookmarks for Jemma. They headed out, meandering through the marketplace that was not too far away from the site. Faux silk dresses and hairpins and porcelain dishes were set to glitter on the stands. People sold bracelets and jade pieces, calendars and little grey models of the Terracotta soldiers. Someone carved Balsa wood combs that smelled sweetly in the afternoon sun. At one point, they passed a man who was making fans, gluing and sewing the silk paper to the wooden frames, which he riveted together. He saw them watching, and waved a fan around, showed off the frilly lining at the tips. May caved and bought a fan with a panda design and another with the characters for  _ ‘Bravery, Honor, Truth’ _ in bold calligraphy.

Finding lunch was easy, three entire streets of food-selling carts offered many delights, cooking under the red lanterns hung on the signs and steam billowing from woks and bamboo baskets. Red and gold flashed in the air as chimes and hanging decoration blew in the soft breeze. People shouted and ordered food, carrying cumbersome bags on their arms. A small child wearing a Ming Dynasty inspired dress stared at Phil, the sight of a white man strange to her.

Somewhere, a woman shouted for more eggs and a man called out another ready order. It was as Daisy was drinking in the sights that she noticed something peculiar. “There's no pigeons… or any birds really.” Daisy observed as she shaded her eyes with her hand.

“That’s because of The Communist Revolution. So many people starved that most animals were hunted for food and there aren't many bird species left.” Phil said.

“Imagine being so hungry you would eat a pigeon,” May said with a shake of her head.

“Or a tarantula.” Daisy giggled, remembering the story they had told her. Phil tickled her shoulder, mimicking a crawling spider. Daisy swatted at him. 

“I’m sure I could find you some grilled tarantulas on the street markets if you're that interested.” May said.

“Oh, ew! Hell no!” Daisy shuddered.

“Serves you right.” Phil folded his arms theatrically.

“Yeah sure. Whatever,” Daisy mock pouted, and May waved her hand in reference to a stand selling cooked vegetables and steamed buns. Phil agreed with her intended suggestion, and Disy couldn't deny that the food smelled amazing.

“Oh look, Redbean steamed buns!” Phil said happily, getting in line while Daisy and May checked the other stands, Phil saving their place. When they returned, Phil had ordered some Bok Choy (cabbage), Steamed Red Bean Buns, and Flat Noodles (a delicacy of Xi’an). He stood with the order, and Phil waved his finger at Melinda, calling her to him. May’s eyes went wide, shaking her head violently with panic. Phil frowned.

May almost ran over, “Don’t call me like that.  _ Especially _ don’t wiggle your finger at me… it means something…” Melinda lowered her voice, “- _ sexual _ , in China,” she hissed at him, eyes darting to make sure no one was staring.

“Oh God.” Phil swore, realizing why May had panicked. He realized that wagging one’s finger, specifically at a woman, was referencing to wiggling one’s finger somewhere  _ else _ entirely _. _ May added, “We’re in a public place. Try not to make any more cultural mistakes,” she shook her head.

“Got it.” Phil bit his lip, and t he woman running the stand handed him his food almost immediately with a smirk on her face, and added in two extra chopstick sets when she saw Daisy and May join Phil. Melinda quickly snatched up one of the sesame seed buns out of the bag she had gotten, and the three sat down on a low stone raised garden wall, lined up and squished beside the hundreds of other people fleeing the Terricotta Museum in search of something to quench their thirst or fill their bellies. Phil passed around the styrofoam plates with the servings of food on them, and the three agents strategically used their chopsticks to share the plates. Phil and Melinda shared one drink, but when offered, Daisy made a comment about their spit swapping too much and scrunched her nose, heading off to get a new one for herself.

The crowds showed no sign of thinning any time soon, so the vacationing SHIELD Agents found a shady spot to rest and finish whatever they had been eating, and get to the hop-on-hop-off bus to get a ride back to the city.

Xi’an’s crowded streets gave way to the decorative buildings and the city wall, brightly painted gates shining in the late afternoon sun. The train station was no less crowded, and Daisy ended up sitting on the floor while Phil retrieved their luggage from the station Head Quarters. May saved his seat until he got back, and they discussed the next week. 

The train that they were about to board was an overnight sleeper, and would take around ten hours to reach Chongqing. Once there, they would walk to the riverfront, grabbing lunch along the way and joining the group of passengers for the Yangtze River cruise. That would take about three and a half days until they reached Yichang. From the cruise port in Yichang, they would head directly to the train station for the train to Guilin. One night in Guilin, then another train to a town in the Hunan province. Phil had planned this as a surprise for Daisy.

“Wait. Isn't that where I was born?” Daisy asked.

“If the records were correct, yes.” Phil smiled, watching the girl’s enthusiasm.

“Coulson wanted something special for you. But if you're not comfortable visiting, that's alright, and we can cancel it.” May reminded her.

“Are you kidding, of course I want to go!” Daisy said. “I mean, after Coulson told me who I was, I did a ton of research on the place. I’d love that. Thanks, AC.”

“No problem- Wait! We need to go now. They're calling our ticket number.” Phil said, cocking his head at the announcer and standing hastily, gathering his belongings -yes, even his iPad. May was particularly sure to make sure that he had it.

Their numbers were called by another worker, who guided them and several other travelers to a car and showed them how to find their cabins. Daisy’s eyes went wide as she passed through the hard sleeper cars, thanking Coulson for paying a little extra for the soft sleepers. The hard sleepers were single small cubicles with a short mattress inside the space-saving area that was open to the hallway, the blocks stacked along the walls of the train car. The soft sleepers were more like rooms, with four beds, two stacked bunk beds on either side of the train. Phil, Melinda, and Daisy found theirs, a young lady already settling into the fourth bed. In China, strangers had no meaning. Daisy greeted her warmly, and decided to bunk above her, setting away her belongings and climbing up. Phil got the other side bottom bunk, and May nimbly climbed above him.

The following ten hours, May just about went insane from being so cramped, and Phil just wanted to sleep. The mattress was hurting him more than it was helping him. Standing up to stretch in the tiny space, he was careful not to wake up Daisy or the other woman sleeping while he walked in short, small circles to move his legs.

“Somebody can’t sleep?” He heard May ask.

“The mattresses suck.” Phil replied, sitting back down on the thin, hard cot.

“No worse than Dubai,” He heard Melinda snicker.

“Don't remind me of those concrete excuses for beds.” Phil retorted, falling back, his hands above his head. 

“Aweeeeee, do I need to climb down and cuddle?” Melinda mocked.

“Actually, yes. Since you offered, might as well stand by your word.” Phil said.

“You thought.” Melinda rolled over above him, “I’m going back to sleep. You should too.”

“Wow. Rejection. Ouch.” Phil said, hissing in fake pain.

“Okay, Phil. If you insist…” Melinda swung down, and crawled next to him, settling herself into the tiny space. “This better?”

“I didn’t think about how cramped it would be.” Phil said, shifting over so that May could slide in next to him.

The next morning, they ate the provided breakfast, taking turns in the bathroom in the back of the train car to change and get ready for the day. Daisy mumbled something about coffee, but her days of living in a van had permanently worn off on her, and she wasn't about to pay more than three dollars for a cup of coffee. “ _ Sixty Yuan _ ! That’s crazy!” 

Daisy bid goodbye to the woman she had slept above, and the three travelers retrieved their luggage, finding their way into the air. Chongqing bustled with crowds impatient with each minor inconvenience. Fog covered much of the city, tall towers with seemingly impossible architecture rose above them under menacingly grey clouds. Streets ran downhill toward the river, where their home for the next three days floated. May told Daisy about how it was the  temporary capital of China during the Second Sino-Japanese War. Phil added that the war took place between 1937 and 1946. Melinda pointed out the stone walls and the bridges that crossed the river.

They hauled their luggage as they walked, trying to keep from going too fast since they were headed downhill and their suitcases rolled. Coulson, May, and Daisy found a nice little cafe, stopping for some noodles. When they resumed their walk, Phil was happy to announce that they were right on time, entering the terminal with their passports held out to be scanned and their tickets checked. They were waved through. 

Daisy stared down at the small ship through the large window, bags in hand as she followed May and Coulson to the loading space. A tram-like car ran down rails to the water, where the ship awaited. May walked them through and into the building before them, showing the cruise information again to the workers there, who x-rayed their bags and checked their identifications. They were guided to the tram car, which ferried them down to the dock. Embarking the ship, they once again showed their passports and tickets. Coulson and May received their room key cards, and then Daisy was handed her’s. She noticed it flashed a different room number than May and Coulson’s.

“Was this your plan?” Daisy whispered to Coulson as she stared at her surroundings, the expensive decorations and wall trim distracting her from the direction she was headed.

“Yeah,” Phil confirmed as May quickly found their cabin, unlocking the door and lifting her suitcase over the small threshold and inside. Phil followed her. 

“Let’s hope she says yes, or this will be a very awkward trip,” Daisy joked, and was happy to find her cabin number was right across the hall from theirs. How considerate of them, Daisy wouldn't hear them at night. At least they hadn't done anything near her -that she knew of.

Daisy found the inside of her cabin to be quite small, even though it was considered spacious in cruise suite terms. She had never been in such a nice, expensive place. Cucumber slices floated in a pitcher of frothy water that rested on her coffee table. Daisy immediately went for the refreshing drink, pouring herself a glass of water and carrying it with her as she explored the rest of the room. The bathroom was incredibly fancy. The shower wall and door was made up of glass panels, keeping the water in and separating the shower from the rest of the bathroom. Daisy went out to the main room, shoving her suitcase up into the suitcase sling. She flopped back on the bed, her back against the clean, cool sheets.

Daisy got back up, flinging open the curtains to reveal a small balcony. She opened the sliding glass door, stepping back out into the city fog.

Wondering about Coulson and May’s cabin, she rushed out and across the hall, knocking on their door. When Phil took too long to answer, Daisy said, “You two better not be christening the place!”

“Not yet,” May said, opening the door and letting the girl in, who moved past her and sat on the bed, running her hands over the silk comforter.

“This isn’t dirty yet, is it?” Daisy asked.

“What is it with you and asking about our sex scedule?” Phil asked, hanging up shirts in the closet. “You're quite vocal about it, considering your obvious disgust.”

“Just wanna make sure you two are safe.” Daisy swung her legs. 

May reached into her suitcase, and pulled out a box marked,  _ Trojan _ . She flashed it to Daisy, her pointer finger covering the size. “Maybe she wants tips.” 

“My goodness no!” Daisy screeched, eyes bulging as she refused to read the labels on the box that May indiscreetly shoved back into her suitcase with a chuckle.

“Then don’t ask.” Phil snickered, and he turned his back to May. Daisy watched as he carefully opened the safe in the closet. Phil reached into his zippered pants pocket, and Daisy saw the dark blue ring box. Phil opened it for a second, staring down at the silvery light, then closed it, placing it almost reverently into the back of the safe, adding in two identically colored, larger velvet cases. He then threw in the passports and his wallet.

Phil closed the safe carefully, turning the dial. “What's next?” He asked.

May dug out a deep blue dress from her bag. She hung it up beside Phil’s suit, straightening his tie that was loosely hanging around the hanger hook, “Dinner isn't served tonight, but I was thinking that we could eat at the bar in the lounge at six o’clock. We have five hours to kill.”

“Sounds good, but I’ll leave you two to your own devices,” Daisy said, hopping off the queen sized bed and leaving, pointedly shutting the door behind her.

Phil found her a couple hours later reading a mystery novel on the top deck. May was with him, and the older woman had changed into black jeans and a purple T-shirt. As they walked down to seek out supper. They found their way to the lounge with a little help from a ship map.

“Wow, this is fancy,” Daisy entered the lounge, sitting back onto one of the plush couches. 

“You hungry or not?” May said, removing her arm from Phil’s and hopping up onto the bar stool. Daisy quickly joined her.

“What do they even serve at Chinese bars?” Daisy asked, leaning forward onto the wooden countertop.

“Who knows?” Phil waved over the bartender, who handed him a menu. The three settled on burgers and fries for Coulson and Daisy, Shanghai noodles for May. Melinda was appalled at their choice, asking why they were eating American food while they were in China, but Phil and Daisy insisted that they wanted some American food. People began to join the few others in the formerly mostly empty lounge for food and drinks, the place getting noisier and noisier. On the stage, a young woman in a ship staff uniform talked about the boat and what it offered, including excursions and meal times. Daisy loved the burger, and voraciously devoured it in record time. She mostly drowned it out, licking her fingers to get the last of the salt from her french fries. She missed the salty food. 

Daisy was too tired to stay up much longer, and after May invited her to early morning Tai Chi, she headed back to her cabin, falling asleep quickly.


	5. Day 2 on the Yangtze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson finally pops the question, with Daisy's help, of course.

She dreamed of her mother, Jaiying, standing on the outcropping cliffs in Afterlife. The woman held a baby, singing softly. Daisy knew the child was her. Jaiying promised everything to her daughter, inhuman power, safety, a home. Daisy cried as her dream shifted to Jaiying sucking the life out of her, eyes crazed as the woman stole her own daughter’s life. Daisy awoke in sweat, tossing and turning. Her bed was rattling with the vibrokinesis her body emitted.

Daisy got up, getting a drink of water. She stood in the middle of the room before she stepped out onto her balcony. The splashing sounds of the ship cutting through the river water below met her ears. Daisy took a big breath, shivering from the phantom hands around her neck. The night was dark, peaceful with the moon lighting the river. Daisy looked at the sides, staring in fascination at the rock walls, trees hanging onto any available ledge. Daisy set her glass of water down on the small table, and thinking slowly, she lifted her arms.

Sweeping her right hand, she began Tai Chi, trying to replicate the sequence May had done in Beijing. The one Lian loved.

Her left leg took a step, turning her so that the wind blew her hair into her face. Twisting into an almost squatting position, Daisy found a rhythm, falling into the soothing cycle. No wonder May did this so much.

Daisy added something else. She felt the vibrations around her, from the boat’s engine to the water’s crashing along the side of the gorges. She amplified them within herself, then calmed them with a single command, evening it all out into a comfortable hum. Something had always been calming about nature’s natural vibrations. It wasn't like an airplane, deep and rumbly, always breaking into uneven chops, but nature’s were smooth and right. They soothed her powers.

When she was done, Daisy froze in the last position, her arms held out before her. Opening her eyes again, Daisy dropped her hands back to her side, taking a deep breath. Maybe now she would be able to sleep again.

When the knock came on her door by morning, Daisy didn't even bother to put on makeup, shoving her feet into sandals and running her fingers through her hair. Hopefully leggings and T-shirts were acceptable attire for breakfast later. May was there, holding out a water bottle for Daisy. An unruly Phil was slumped over behind Melinda, asleep standing up as they found their way up to the top deck. He collapsed on the first available lounge chair.

May and Daisy were there to see the sun rise over the hills. They stood on the bow, enjoying the quiet morning, save for the water sloshing along the river path. Daisy was still half asleep, and she wasn't the only one. Poor, poor Phil, who had been awakened and dragged out of bed by May, insisting he joined her. Instead, Phil sat, sipping a cup of coffee as bitter as his opinion of getting up early on vacation.

“If you're going to marry her, you better be ready to deal with this,” Daisy said under her breath, and Phil elbowed her in warning. 

Phil watched the two women perform their Tai Chi, sleepily sitting in one of the lounge chairs. He was content, but nervous. Tonight was the night. Tonight, he would ask Melinda one of the biggest questions of his lifetime. He could guess her answer, considering that he had struggled with it for a long time, knowing Melinda’s sore spot for Andrew. Would she want to marry again? Something deep down scared him. He didn't want their relationship to change. He only wanted it to grow. 

Somehow, Melinda was the only woman Phil knew he truly loved in an eroic way. He hadn't fallen for her, so to speak. There had been no moment when he had just stared at her and thought,  _ ‘This is the one.’  _ But Melinda had grown on him until they couldn't stand without each other. They were so entangled that he couldn't imagine his life without her. Melinda  ensorcelled him, every day and every night. She wasn't Audrey. She wasn't Rosalind. She was Melinda, and he loved her.

When Daisy sat down across from him on another lounge chair, she grinned, “What are we planning to do today, since it’s a sailing day?”

Phil shrugged, “There are some educational talks in the lounge later today. The TVs play movies a lot. We can pick and choose.”

“Isn’t today the big captain’s welcome luncheon?” Daisy asked, unscrewing the cap to her water bottle.

“Yes, it’s at one o’clock,” Phil yawned.

“We dress up for that, right?” May waited.

“No, well, I mean you can, but we dress up for the formal dinner tonight.” Phil answered, picking up his mug and leading them down the stairs and down the hall. They took the elevator down to the dining hall.

“I hate formal.” May sighed.

“No you don’t.” Phil argued, “At least, not all of it.”

“I never dress up on my own on my own conditions… it’s always you assigning missions so that you can see me in a dress.” May said.

“You look good in a dress!” Phil said, but the look on his face made him backpedal, “I mean, you also look really sexy in a catsuit.”

“I, for one, do like dressing up.” Daisy pitched in.

May snorted, “Don't think I didn't know. I’ve seen you go out on a date with one of your men.” She shook her head, “Just wait til you get married…” May touched Daisy’s shoulder, “You’ll start going to dinner in nothing but sweatpants and tank tops…”

“Daisy? Married?” Phil shook his head, “I can't imagine that!”

“Yes, little Skye is all grown up. She’ll find herself a man soon enough.” May played along.

“Oh my goodness guys, I'm not planning anything anytime soon!” Daisy shook her head.

“I mean, did you hear that one woman? She said we needed to marry her off soon Phil,” May smiled, “She’s too pretty to stay single.”

“No, I don’t need to get married!” Daisy groaned and May poked her side, teasing the girl.

“You wouldn’t ever accept a marriage proposal?” May scoffed, “You sure? I’m sure if Robbie asked…”

“What?  _ Robbie? _ What do you-” Daisy stuttered. May smirked victoriously.

“Or maybe Deke.” Phil hummed. “ _ DEKE?!?!  _ EW!” Daisy gagged.

“Not even Thor?” Phil smiled, raising his eyebrows.

“No.” May cut in firmly, “Thor is  _ mine _ .” 

“Well excuse me.” Phil snorted, “ _ You _ would accept a  _ marriage proposal _ from  _ Thor _ ?”

“Well,  _ You _ haven't asked yet, so what am I supposed to say? I’m not claimed yet.” Phil’s heart skipped a beat at her words. Did she hope he would ask her? May smirked and sat back when Phil went white at her response, then blushed. Daisy’s eyes went wide as Phil bit his lips. Daisy gave him a look, _ well, so much for your surprise.  _ Daisy flicked her hair over her shoulder, sitting down at one of the tables in the meal room.

Phil reached out his arms to Melinda, creeping his fingers up her shoulders, “I guess I’ll just have to show you  _ my _ definition of  _ claiming _ tonight when-”

“A _ hem _ !” Daisy folded her arms, “Guys! You agreed to no more risque jokes!” 

“Ah yes, let us return to the more important matter at hand; finding Daisy a husband… how about Steve Rogers?”

“I am not seducing Captain America just so you can say he’s your son-in-law and out rank him.” Daisy huffed, crossing her arms. May laughed. Phil smiled to the floor at the sound. 

A waiter brought them a pot of tea, and Daisy spotted the buffet tables. Grabbing her plate, she escaped the conversation, loading up on breakfast foods. Soon they sat around the table, eating and talking about all sorts of things.

May ate Daisy’s durian when the girl had spooned some of it onto her plate without thinking, then smelled it once she returned. May rolled her eyes as she speared the smelly fruit from Daisy’s dish, eating it without care.

After breakfast, Daisy went to her room to try to find a movie to watch. She was halfway through some weird sci-fi movie when she got a whatsapp request. Agreeing, she downloaded the Chinese app, and immediately she got Coulson’s message.

Reading the long paragraph, Daisy raised her eyebrows. Damn, Coulson was planning big. Agreeing, Daisy responded,  _ “Sure! Is this because I can speak Mandarin better than you?” _

_ “No, It’s because I can't disappear for a long time or else May might come looking for me,” _ was Coulson’s reply.

He added, _ “I talked to the captain this morning, and so if you identify yourself as our daughter or something, he’ll be more cooperative.” _

_ “You got it, Coulson,”  _ Daisy texted back. With that, she headed out of her cabin, throwing on a blazer. Walking down the halls, she found one of the clerks. Asking for directions to the chef's kitchens, she thanked the young man and was gone.

* * *

“Hold still.” May said, zipping up the back of Daisy’s formal dress. The older woman turned, moving aside Daisy’s loose hair and clipping the top of her dress. Phil worked the windsor knot in his blue tie in the mirror, and May turned snd reached into her suitcase. She opened a small box, but right before she put in her earrings, Phil stopped her.

Daisy stepped back, and saw him move to the safe. He opened it, and pulled out the larger velvet boxes. Daisy almost burst when he slipped the ring box in his pocket, and turned around with the larger ones.

“Wait. Melinda, these are for you.” Phil opened one, and Daisy’s eyes went wide as she stared at the string of purple pearls, small white diamonds between each pearl. May silently looked at it, reaching out one finger to touch one of the smooth orbs. Phil pulled the necklace out of the silk lined case, and held it out. May slowly turned around, holding up her hair while Phil secured them around her neck. When she turned back around, Phil whispered, “You make them stunning, Lin.” 

May smiled, her eyes finally dragging themselves away from his face to take the matching purple pearl earrings from the box, and let them drip from her ears.

Phil kissed Melinda’s forehead, then looked over toward Daisy. “These are for you.” He held out the other box. Daisy took it. “Thank you,” she whispered, opening it to find plain pink pearls, without the white diamonds like May’s. 

“Pink pearls… they’re usually given to daughters,” Phil said. Daisy’s eyes filled with tears, but she held them back, not wanting to smear her make-up. 

“What does purple mean, then?” Daisy asked, fastening the choker-like necklace around her neck and pinning the stud pearls to her ears.

“Passion and Romance,” Melinda answered, “He’s a sap.” Phil nodded, smiling at them.

“That I am,” Phil said, “And you know you secretly love it.” 

Melinda suddenly reached up, placing her hands on the lapels of his suit. She pulled him down to kiss her sweetly, and her fingers flew, ridding him of his tie. “Hey, how am I supposed to match you now?” Phil frowned as May dropped the silk to the floor.

“Here, tuck this in your pocket,” Melinda folded a blue handkerchief the same shade as her dress, and she pressed it til it was neat. It was soon peeking out of his shoulder pocket.

“Are we all ready?” Phil asked, and when May and Daisy nodded, he led them out the door.

“Hey, where are you going?” May grabbed Daisy’s arm when the girl went the wrong direction to go to the meal hall.

“Oh, I’m eating somewhere else. Have fun!” Daisy moved away and out of sight.

“What?” May looked up at Coulson. 

He simply extended his arm for her to take. She settled her elbow in the crook of his arm, and his other hand rested on hers. Phil directed her in the wrong direction as well. Where were they going?

He took Melinda up a couple decks and down a corridor she hadn't explored, and at the end were two doors. “Welcome to dinner, May.” Phil nodded to the two gloved gentlemen who nodded back, opening the doors for them. The inside was softly lit, with only three tables in the fancy room. The other tables were occupied by other passengers aboard the ship, but the waiter led the two to one of the tables, sitting them down. They brought out a pot of tea, and Melinda stared around her, then at the golden candle in the center of their table.

“Phil, how much was this?” She asked lowly.

“Worth it for you.” Phil answered, thanking a waiter when they brought out an appetizer. Melinda picked up an egg roll, biting into it.

“Phil, we could have eaten in the dining room with everyone else.” Melinda chided.

“You said it was loud there.” Phil replied.

“I did, but…”

“Mel, don't worry about it. Just enjoy the meal.” Phil gave her that smile, uncorking the champagne bottle and pouring her glass.

“Thank you.”

“To a wonderful trip,” Phil proposed, “And to love and the future.”

“To  _ us _ .” Melinda agreed, and they tapped their glasses with a delicate clink. Melinda took a sip. This was… the fancy, expensive stuff.

Melinda couldn't help but smile. She didn't deserve someone like this. It was a long time since anyone had truly taken her out on a date with gifts and good food and someone who truly loved her. She loved the food, with dumplings and steamed red-bean buns (Phil definitely requested those) She enjoyed the vegetables and the Xiao Long Baos, looking up at him often. Once, he was staring at her for so long, seemingly zoned out that he dropped his dumpling into his vinegar, splashing the tablecloth. 

He picked at his nails, stuck one hand in his pocket again and again, and Melinda got worried. He was nervous. She knew what he was doing. He was afraid of something, but what?

“Are you okay?” Melinda chuckled as Phil mopped up the vinegar.

“Just fine!” Phil grinned at her.

The meal progressed, and when finished, Melinda was confused as Phil collected her and set off again. This time to the lounge. Oh yeah, she promised him a dance.  _ Ugh _ .

When they walked in, Phil seemed shocked by the flashing lights and rock music pounding. Melinda scanned the crowd, and was looking to Phil about what his plan was. She wasn't particularly interested in dancing whatever excuse for dancing that many of the couples on the floor were doing. Grinding and twerking weren’t her moves of choice.

Suddenly he was texting someone furiously. “Excuse me for just one second,” Phil said.

She spotted Daisy in the crowd, standing by the DJ’s booth and arguing with the man wearing headphones as he rocked on, shrugging at Daisy. She was waving her arms and pointing at Melinda and Phil. Daisy pulled out her phone, and typed away. Suddenly, Phil cursed beside her.

“I don't think we would enjoy this music. Wanna go up on top deck?” Phil asked her without warning. But May was still trying to figure out why Daisy was here, attempting to talk to the DJ.  _ Oh _ . Phil wanted a slow dance. Something romantic.

“Um, sure,” Melinda agreed,  taking his arm again, they left to find the elevator .

When it opened again, Melinda stared out at the spread of candles. Someone disappeared into a corner after relighting a candle, which soon extinguished in the wind. Someone darted out to relight another candle. The whole top deck that she had been on only that morning was decorated with roses and candles, the sun splashing the sky with swaths of oranges and pinks in the background. “Phil, what is this?” She asked.

He just looked at her, walking Melinda to the center of the candles. Melinda’s brain fired off round after round of ideas, then settled on one when he turned around and got down on one knee.

Was he…?

Melinda’s hand flew to her mouth, and she gasped, her arms shaking when Phil reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, blue box. He stared up at her, and began speaking.

“You've been by my side longer than I can remember. You've protected me and…” Phil stuttered. His knee was starting to hurt, and May was watching him intently. “You are the only one I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. I love you so much. You are perfect, and honestly way out of my league. But I can't imagine life without you-” Phil stumbled again.

She could see the way he gulped that his throat was dry. He was shaking. “Forget this whole speech thing. Listen, Melinda. I love you, so will you marry me?” Phil waited for her answer.

Melinda only stared at him.

Phil panicked. Each second seemed an eternity as Melinda stared at him, blinking with her hand over her mouth. Phil’s heart beat faster, and he blurted out, “I’m sorry, if it's not what you want and you don't-”

“No.” May choked, and the word hit him like a ton of bricks. Phil’s heart stopped. May suddenly added, “I mean, yes! A thousand times yes.” 

A bright smile grew on Phil’s face, and he wobbled getting back up, staring at Melinda, who’d just said  _ yes. _

_ She’d just said yes. _

__ When he stood again, He engulfed Melinda with his arms, and he noticed that she was crying. Threading his hands into her curls, he tipped her head up to kiss her lightly. “Yes, Phil, I’ll marry you,” She whispered to him.

The crew members that had kept the candles lit were clapping, and suddenly a bright flash revealed that Daisy had finally showed up with the camera. The sun was quickly setting and most of the candles were out by now. The breeze was picking up, and the last of the sun dipped down to hide behind the mountainous horizon. 

When they finally pulled away, there was a cheerful, “Smile!” from Daisy, and a flash of a camera. Melinda immediately turned to look at him, “You really want to marry me?”

“I love you, May. I dream of it more nights than not.” Phil said softly, kissing her forehead, “Do you want the ring?”

“Oh, yes!” Melinda smiled at the realization that she had totally forgotten that he had a ring in his hand.

“Do you want to…” Phil asked, reopening the box, “Or can I?”

“You do it.” Melinda said, raising her left hand for him to take.

“Um, don’t engagement rings go on your right hand?” Phil said, and Melinda laughed, switching her hands, letting Phil slide the silver and diamond ring on her  annulary finger. 

“When did you plan this?” Melinda asked him.

“Before we even planned to take Daisy to China, but I wanted something special.” Phil told her, his arms holding her again.

Phil led her back inside, thanking the crew members that had helped Daisy along the way.

“Would you like to dance?” Phil asked her once they were back inside.

“No, don't ruin the moment,” Melinda begged, and they walked back together.

Daisy giddily followed them, carrying the camera and wishing she could text the team about what had just happened.

She headed off to thank the captain for helping her arrange this for her “parents,” and he kindly obliged her, laughing and talking about what an honor it was for such a romantic thing to happen on his ship.

“I am very happy that your parents are back together!” The captain exclaimed.

“Yes, it took them a few years to realize that they couldn't live without each other.” Daisy laughed.

When the captain had finally stopped talking about the honor of the proposal taking place on his ship, Daisy found her way back to the cabins. Knocking on Coulson and May’s room door, she found it unlocked. Taking that as a safe sign, she opened the door. “Hey Coulson, I brought you your camera, I was-”

At that moment, she looked down. On the floor was a pair of black lace panties.

“Nope! I’m outta here! Have fun! Stay safe!” Daisy called, locking the door behind her and closing it shut, placing the  _ ‘do not disturb’ _ sign on the door knob, sliding a sock over the brass knob for extra measure. 


	6. Day 3 on the Yangtze

The next morning, Daisy went to breakfast alone. May hadn't even come for Tai Chi. She never saw Coulson or May show up, and Daisy wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign. She assumed it was good. The rest of the morning Daisy stayed in her cabin and watched a strange movie about giant ants that gained sentience and tried to enslave humans. It was stupid, but she liked laughing at the bad VFX effects. She had no doubt that May would have hated the inaccuracy of such choreographed fight scenes.

When they appeared in time for lunch, both ready for the excursion that afternoon, Daisy was somehow comforted to see no difference of their interaction between them except for the ring on May’s finger. 

The three joined other passengers for a boat ride, the smaller yacht taking them down the river and out of sight of the small cruise ship. They passed through gorges and valleys, staring up at the tall mountainsides. The guide told them about the hanging coffins, which were quite fascinating, really. Daisy loved the idea of coffins suspended high in the crevices of these cliffs, and when one was pointed out to her, she gasped. It was like a box, perched maybe a hundred feet up, held up by wooden planks pounded into the rock sides to sit horizontally like a shelf. Coffin after coffin was hidden and tucked into the cliffs, evading sight and quiet with their mysterious presence. There might still be bones in there. No one knew since no one had explored them yet.

The guide explained that archeologists still didnt know how the ancient chinese people managed to get them up there, even considering that since the Three Gorges Dam was built, the water level of the Yangtze had risen significantly.

Daisy found the inside of the tour boat much more comfortable than the windy deck, so she went inside. She bought some iced tea and drank it while sitting and looking out the window. Daisy took a deep breath, and felt something she hadn't felt in years; real contentment. She wasn't worrying about her life in danger or some SHIELD related threat. She was on a true vacation.

Coulson and May eventually came back inside, Phil talking excitedly about the hanging coffins. “You think they were just really good climbers or do you think they lowered them off the top of the cliffs and kinda repelled their way down? Maybe it was aliens.”

“You blame all inconveniences on aliens.” May rolled her eyes.

“Don't be so sure yet, they're crafty little things.” Phil joked.

“Last time I checked, we've only ever encountered Kree, Asgardians, Skrulls, and Cronicoms,” May said with a cocked eyebrow, “And they don't seem to be the type to summon rain when you forget your umbrella.”

Daisy joined in, “Don’t you know, May?” She winked, “It's the Kree’s fault when you drop your spoon in your soup or the Skrulls’ for making sure that your pen is always out of ink.” 

“And those dang Cronicoms!” Coulson laughed, “Always making me trip over nothing!”

“And don't get me started on Asgardians…” Daisy giggled, “You can never get them to stop tangling your earbuds and hiding that second sock!”

At this, May actually smiled, “Fine. The hanging coffins were put there by aliens, not by perfectly reasonable procedures.”

“We have converted her, Coulson!” Daisy smiled, high-fiving him.

“I was fighting aliens before you were born, Daisy.” May shook her head, “I just didn't know it was alien.”

“Oh come on, Mel. You and I joked about stuff being extra-terrestrial all the time when we were younger.” Phil reminded her.

“Yeah, but now we could jinx it.” Melinda tilted her head in reasoning.

“Don’t even try, or pretty soon we’ll get a call from Jemma and Fitz about it,” Daisy said, “I don't need to go quaking any coffins.”

May looked up, “Speaking of quaking, have you ever used your powers at all this trip besides the kabobs on the train to Beijing?”

“Yeah, I have, a little,” Daisy said. “I woke up one night and just kind of felt the river’s vibration, you know?”

“No,” May said, “But it sounds like the Hindi monks would love you.”

Daisy laughed, “Maybe I should go join a temple. Become a nun for them.”

“And what is SHIELD supposed to do with a Sanyasini who only wants life peace and to be enlightened through minimalism and prayer?” Phil asked.

“A San-ya…. What?” Daisy looked at him strangely.

“ _ Sanyasini _ . That is what female Hindi nuns are called. They usually devote themselves to Shiva.” Melinda answered for him.

“Well, you learn something new every day.” Daisy shrugged, and they noticed the tour boat was turning around to head back to the ship.

The rest of the excursion was spent taking pictures and talking. Dinner that evening was eaten in the dining hall, and after, Coulson took May to the lounge to  _ ‘collect a certain promised dance.’  _ Daisy let them be.

The next morning at Tai Chi, May wore a small smile. 

“What's it like being engaged?” Daisy asked her.

“Not that different, really.” Melinda answered in a tone that meant  _ shut up _ because they were still doing Tai Chi, which was not supposed to be a vocal exercise. Daisy was quiet until May finished. Once May grabbed her water bottle and said she was going to take a shower, Daisy asked again, “What’s engagement life like?”

“I’m a day and a half in, Daisy. As I said, it's not that different.” Melinda glanced down at her hand, “Except now I have a ring, and I haven't had a ring for a long time.”

Daisy nodded.  _ Andrew. _

Melinda sighed, “I just feel like… y’know what? Never mind. Let's go inside.” With that, May made it clear she would not continue whatever she had said. They returned inside with enough time for May to wake Phil up and take a shower. (Daisy decided to believe that they could both take really quick showers because a wet-haired Coulson was at her door inviting her to breakfast only ten minutes later.) 

Daisy never got her answer for May’s worry until the last night of their cruise, and she was chatting with Coulson in the lounge. The three sat around a small, low drink table with armchairs pulled around it. May was off getting drinks from the bar, and Coulson was sipping something while Daisy waited for her Margareta.

“And what did Mel tell you?” Phil asked.

“She just seemed uneasy,” Daisy informed him, “I have no doubt that she's happy with you, but…”

“It's Andrew,” Phil sighed, looking down at his drink, “She's afraid to marry again.”

“She told you that?” Daisy bit her lips, and the look from Phil reminded her of how long he had known May.

“No, but I know her. I’m going to talk to her and tell her that it's okay if she's not ready. It won't hurt me… too much.”

“Don't lie. You know you’d cry.” Daisy said with a shake of her head.

“Maybe, but I’d understand.” Phil told her, “The last thing I want her to feel is trapped. She should marry me for her own feelings, not mine.”

Daisy nodded, and suddenly May reappeared with drinks in her hands, sitting down in the empty armchair to pass them out. The rest of the evening was filled with discussion and laughter, and one or two kisses from Coulson to May when he got tipsy. Daisy trailed behind May, who was almost hauling Phil, the two of them guided by May back to their rooms. Daisy was back in her own room and Phil could hardly keep his hands off May, who maturely removed them each time and forced him to drink some water and brush his teeth before letting him get to bed. May changed into her pajamas, throwing his own to him.

When she got back, Phil was trying to unbutton his shirt, without success. She brushed his hands away, unbuttoning it for him. Phil stared lazily at her through the open bathroom door while she brushed her teeth.

“You're so beautiful,” He whispered.

“Well I am wearing makeup, dumbass,” She replied, taking his dress shirt and letting him change.

“Aren't you going to turn around?” Phil seemed confused as he sat waiting for her to give him privacy.

“Nothing I haven't seen before,” Melinda told him, then added,“But if it would make you more comfortable-”

“No, no, no, it's fine,” Phil slurred, taking off his slacks and putting on the sweatpants Melinda had given him. 

“I mean, we were engaged, right?” Melinda chuckled, sitting down on the bed across from him. His slumped figure didn't even respond. “Right?” Melinda prompted.

“We are?” Phil shook his head, “We are!” 

“I forgot that you forget things when you're drunk…” Melinda shook her head.

“We’re engaged,” Phil happily said to himself.

“We are,” May echoed him, settling down and climbing into bed. Phil suddenly turned around and looked at her in the dim light. “What is it?” Melinda softly asked.

“Why me?” Phil looked at her with his drunken, glazed eyes.

“Well,” Melinda started, pulling herself up, knees up to her chest, “We work well together, we are _ usually _ honest with each other, and I love you.”

“How?” Phil interrupted her.

“You really want to hear this?” Melinda saw him nod. “If you do, then you need to get in bed,” She negotiated. Phil agreed, nodding profusely while he slipped in under the covers, turning on his side to look at her.

Melinda started, “You love me. You pulled me out of that cubicle and gave me a new purpose, a new life,  _ a new family _ .” She paused, “I trust you, and you trust me to keep you alive.”

“I do die a lot, don't I?” Phil observed.

“Two times too many,” Melinda agreed, “Don't you even think for a minute that I didn't find out about the stunt you pulled in Hale’s base.”

“I survived,” Phil reminded her.

“I noticed.” Melinda said.

Phil was quiet for a few moments, and Melinda assumed he was asleep. Suddenly, she heard him ask, “Can we live together?”

Melinda’s mouth slightly opened at the idea of waking up to him every morning, coming home to him every night. What a beautiful thought! “Sure,” She agreed.

“Even though I’m old?” Phil asked.

“You're only fifty-six.” Melinda said.

Phil stared into her eyes, “And you don't have to marry me if you don't want to. It’s okay, I know that the place on your finger for a ring belonged to Andrew, but I just wanted…”

“I do, Phil. I do, and I will.” May placed her hand over the ridges of his scar, finger tracing the raised lines of the keloid. He shivered under her touch. “Goodnight, Phil.”

“Good night.”

  
  
  



	7. Guilin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and May reflect on their past while showing Daisy around Guilin. Daisy goes shopping for Lian

They disembarked the next morning, Phil fighting a hangover and Daisy suffering quite the headache. The train from Yichang to Guilin was fast, speeding through the countryside and tunneling through mountains. Daisy and Phil fell asleep while May sat up, looking out the window. Melinda loved the views of the rice paddies and fields of yellow rapeseed, better known as canola, as they flashed by. Occasionally the train would stop in a village, and Melinda would strain to see the faces of the people.

Somewhere, her family’s roots had originated here in Southern China. Somewhere, her great-grandmother was buried beside her great-grandfather. Somewhere, she would find the village her mother told her about, the village her grandmother fled from during the Second Chinese Revolution, carrying Melinda’s mother, Lian, as a child to the sea. Melinda’s grandmother paid for herself and her small family to take a boat to America, where they struggled to begin a new life. It had been hard, but Melinda was living proof that they made it.

Lian had told her so many stories as a child, legends to live up to. _ Make your ancestors proud _ , Lian would tell her,  _ Don't let this failure stop you from trying again _ .

Now Melinda could pass down those stories to Daisy. They could live on, not through biological ties, but through her love for her student. No. Daisy was so much more than a student. She was Melinda’s daughter, and if her ancestors did not agree, well, too bad for them.

Melinda looked over at Daisy, who was moaning and groaning as she dealt with her headache. Melinda shook her head at the girl, “I told you not to drink so much,” Melinda softly whispered, and Daisy’s forehead fell on the acromion of Melinda’s shoulder.

“Ugh,” Daisy groaned, and May reached up, moving Daisy off her shoulder and holding the girl’s head in her hands. The palms of May’s hands squeezed Daisy’s temples. Relief flooded the girl’s face, and May rubbed slowly in small circles. “That's nice,” Daisy said, closing her eyes again.

“We will be in Guilin in about an hour,” Melinda softly told her, and Daisy leaned back, falling right into sleep.

Wrangling two hungover adults through Guilin proved harder than Melinda expected. She paid a hotel man waiting at the station to take their bags back to the hotel they had booked.

They ate lunch at a reserved table in a local restaurant. The moment they walked in, Phil froze. “Our mission in 1991. That was here!” Phil said.

“Undercover. No exit plan. Armed traffickers of powered beings. We didn't know they were called _ ‘inhumans’ _ at the time,” Melinda confirmed.

“Wait, you guys have been here?” Daisy asked as they were seated by a waiter.

“Yes. Melinda had to seduce a couple men to bug them but it was still a disaster,” Phil said, thinking back.

“I made out with a couple members of the Chinese Mafia, injected some micro trackers, and that was it,” Melinda said, “Then Phil and I got caught, thrown into that cave, remember? They sealed the door and you thought we would starve to death. Luckily, I had some concealed ammo and we used the gunpowder in the bullets to blow the lock.”

“Director Stoner knew it would happen, too,” Phil added.

“How long were you two in the cave?” Daisy asked, weirded out at the idea of May having to seduce the Chinese Mafia.

“Two hours max. It was meticulous, but we had to work quickly. They’re limestone caves, and that means they're wet. Water doesn't make for detonable gunpowder.” Phil said.

“Oh as if you helped me at all. You were half drugged and moseying about trying to suck off some poor virgin stalactite,” Melinda rolled her eyes and the waiter set down a menu for them.

“I did  _ not _ ,” Phil glared playfully at her, “I was thirsty. You were the one that made that bad joke,” Phil corrected.

“It was funny at the time,” May smiled at the memory.

“You sound like the most chaotic team SHIELD had,” Daisy was laughing to herself at the story May painted.

“Oh, you've never even  _ heard _ the stories of Clint and Romanoff,” Phil said and the way May’s eyes agreed, Daisy decided that she needed to hear the stories.

They lapse into a relaxed silence, Daisy occasionally pressing her thumbs to her temples and checking the time before she could safely take another ibuprofen. They ordered bottled water and three bowls of the restaurant's signature noodles. Daisy took a picture of the flower arrangement on the table.

The vibe in this town was so much more culturally rich. She feels like she's in true China. Here are the real people, not chosen by the government to look good to the Americans. Here are people providing for their families and living their lives.  _ Here _ is true China.

When their food comes, Phil digs right in, complaining about his hangover nausea that had prevented him from eating earlier that morning. Daisy and May soon follow him, and Daisy notices that her skills in using chopsticks properly have significantly improved. Phil still drags stray noodles against his chin, and May shakes her head, reminding him to use his spoon to cup the flyaways.

The noodles are different than the ones Daisy was used too. They have this pepper-like stuff sprinkled over them in dark specks and they're really freaking addicting. Daisy decides this restaurant earned its stars fair and square.

That afternoon, May, Phil and Daisy squish into the back of a Rickshaw and a local man cycles them out to the cave park, and they pay him along with a hefty tip. The cave’s entrance is in the back of the main building, and Daisy is distracted easily by the new things they sell. Unlike most of the other stores they had visited, this store carried more authentic items. People here thought nothing of the term _ ‘home-made,’ _ and Daisy buys fifteen pairs of hand-made earrings way cheaper than at home.

They pay the fee to enter the cave, walking the marked path and staring at the colored lights. The place is lit like a rainbow with every filter imaginable projected on the walls of the cavern. Daisy touches the wall. It's wet, just like Coulson and May said.

“Do you think you could find the cave you two were dumped into to die?” Daisy asks cheerfully.

“No. We had bags on our heads. I lost count of the steps somewhere around the fortieth right turn.” Phil told her.

“This isn’t weird to you?” Daisy asked, turning to hold a rail as she walked down the steps deeper into the well-lit cave.

“What, the colors?” May asked, her eyes looking at the ceiling where lights projected blues and reds that dyed the deposited rock into a rainbow.

“No, being in this cave,” Daisy elaborated.

“Not really. We've been to places from missions before,” Phil told her, snapping a picture of the cave walls.

The trail eventually comes back around up into the muggy air, and May and Daisy’s hair has long fallen limp as the younger woman fans herself with her hand.

“Shall we go shopping, or shall we go check into the hotel?” Phl asked them.

“Hotel. I need a shower,” Daisy insists. 

Even along the way, Daisy stops to buy a grass-woven fan from an old woman who held her wares as she hand-wove them, braiding the edges of a new one. Daisy shares it with Coulson and May, who are grateful. They catch another Rickshaw, taking it back to the city, where they were able to hail a taxi. 

Daisy once again told Coulson he didn't have to pay for expensive hotels, but he reminded her that he had a few paid vacations from SHIELD that he never collected, so it was fine. They nodded to the bellhop standing at the door, and went inside to the nice, cool air conditioning. May was able to ask for their luggage and tip the staff who handled it while Daisy explored the  grandiose lobby. She found a pleasant little sitting room off to the side, and she discovered that the hotel had a pool. 

Daisy wandered further while May checked them in, and she turned a corner to find a small shop. Heading inside, she gasped. Inside were bargain items. Slightly flawed cloisonne vases and scarves. Hand-made jewelry and paintings on both canvas and silk. Rogue teapots with missing dishes and the occasional stuffed Panda. But then she saw it. Hiding in a back corner was a carved wooden box inlaid with abalone. 

Pulling out the list of things to do that Lian had given to Daisy, the girl smiled at all the checkmarks and completed missions, and there at the bottom was one last request,  _ ‘Bring something nice back for me! - _ _ Lao Lao’ _

Daisy smiled. _ Lao Lao _ . " _ Maternal Grandmother _ ."

_ Lian would like this, _ She thought, striding over to the intricately carved box. She picked it up. The box seemed old fashioned but in a beautiful way, ornate and elegant. It was about the size of a shoebox. Lian would probably store tea in it.

“Two hundred Yuan,” The woman watching the store said to Daisy.

She blatantly hissed at the price, setting it down as if she would leave it behind. May had taught her how to bargain, and Daisy wasn't taking any prisoners.

“One hundred ninety.” The woman tried again.

Daisy traced her finger over the cover as if saying goodbye. She looked the woman in the eye, “One hundred twenty.”

The woman shook her head as if offended. “You know quality, you pay one hundred eighty.” 

_ She's going by tens, is she? _ Daisy thought, and picked the box back up, “I will give you one hundred and forty. No more.”

“One hundred  _ Fifty _ .”

“Deal.” Daisy smiled, pulling out her wallet, happy to have worked the price to one she liked. Daisy handed the woman the box, having also learned from May to never hand over money until you held the product in your hands.

The shop employee nodded, and crossed the room to the cash register, ringing Daisy up and packaging the box into a protective shell of newspaper and bubble-wrap.

“ _ Xie Xie! _ ” Daisy called behind her, carrying her newfound treasure back out to the lobby, finding May waiting for her.

“Where’d you head off too?” May asked, pulling her backpack strap further up her shoulder.

“I just found a gift for your mom.” Daisy told her, tucking the package under her arm and grabbing the handle of her rolling suitcase, following May to an elevator, May choosing the floor.

“If you want to go street shopping tonight, this is your last chance. Tomorrow is the river boat tour, then we take the train to a town in Hunan,” Melinda said. 

“Is it the one…”

“No, Daisy. We didn't want to make this trip sour. We’ll just pass through Hunan, then take the flight back to Shanghai.” Melinda led her down the hall and to a door where she knocked, Phil opening up the room for them. 

Daisy claimed the shower almost immediately, and May told Phil that the pool had a hot tub, and that's what she needed; a good hot soak.

Phil twisted to crack his back, sitting up on their bed, “So should I dig out the swim trunks or…”

“You can join me if you want,” Melinda shrugged, “I have a red bikini and-”

“Consider me convinced.” Phil interrupted, getting up to rummage through his suitcase.

Melinda changed right there, dropping her shirt, pants and bra on the floor and putting on her bikini top. Phil changed just as quickly, pulling an extra T-shirt over his head and wrapping a towel around his waist over his swim trunks. Melinda put on a sundress over her bathing outfit.

It's just when they close the door behind them when the two of them hear Daisy open the bathroom door, then slam it back shut with a loud, “AWE HELL NO!” May can't help but laugh at the idea of Daisy walking out to see their clothes and underwear on the floor.

“She really thinks we’re a couple of teenagers who can't get enough of it, huh?” Phil snorts, pressing the button to hail the elevator.

“I don't know why, it's not like we’ve been trying to embarrass her this whole trip,” Melinda shrugs.

“We have the rest of our lives to get at it, together,” Phil adds when they step out into the lobby, turning the corner to find the door to the courtyard pool. They swiped their keycards and went inside. It was late afternoon, and several kids splashed in the shallow end, their parents scrolling at their phones on the sidelines in lounge chairs.

Melinda set her stuff down on a chair on the other side, eyeing the vacant hot tub. Phil followed her wordlessly, watching her pull the sundress up over her head. He bit his lips.

“You like the red?” She asked with a smile.

“You in red always makes me think…” Phil looked at her when he paused, “I know it’s a little early for wedding planning, but if you wore a dress, would you like it to be red? Y'know…” 

“Because of my heritage?”

“Yeah,” Phil nodded.

“I don't know, I thought you would want me in white,” Melinda tied up her hair.

“I want you to be happy. Even if you wore black, it wouldn't change the meaning of the day,” Phil corrected.

Melinda shook her head, “Come on, We don't have forever.” With that, she steps toward the hot tub, and tests the water with her toe before climbing in. “Phil?” She asks. He’s staring at the water like its poison.

“I…” He stumbles, “I think I’ll sit to the side…”

“You don't have to take off your shirt,” Melinda softly tells him, “If it's about the scar, it’s okay to be self-conscious.”

Phil maintains eye-contact with her as he comes closer and finally steps in to sit beside her in the steaming water. Melinda grips his thigh underwater. His t-shirt sticks to his sides, the white fabric exposing very little.

“Now relax,” Melinda leans back, submerging to her shoulders as the jets massage her back. 

Phil watches her until he too succumbed to the glorious hot water, finding a comfortable place. He closes his eyes and Melinda reaches out a hand to his face, turning him toward her. “If you really think I don't like your scar, and that’s why you're covering it…”

“I’m not in my prime, Melinda.” Phil says, “I've aged.”

“It’s okay, everyone will just assume you have money,” Melinda jokes, but Phil says nothing, his face hardening.

“Hapless tourist, gorgeous wife,” He says coldly.

“ _ Phillip Coulson _ .” May forcibly takes his hand, and lets him know she's serious. “I love you the way you are. I hate what happened to you, not your scar from it. The idea of you dying makes my heart hurt. I don’t put my hand over it so I don't have to see it, I do that because I want to protect you and let you know I love _ all _ of you,” Melinda said sternly.

He just stared at her. “That was a lot of words,” Phil said. 

“And this is why I don’t do  _ sweet _ ,” Melinda deadpanned. 

Phil broke into a smile, splashing her before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her toward him, and in a swirl of water, she was pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. “You absolutely  _ do _ do sweet,” He whispered, his chin resting on her. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“I do not,” Melinda responded.

“You're doing it right now,” Phil replied softly.

Melinda hums against him, her arm running up his side, coming to rest at his neck, “I love you,” She whispered.

“I know,” Phil breathed back.

“Y’know, I thought I’d find you here, once I finally realized that I wasn't under siege, stuck in the bathroom until it was safe again,” Daisy appeared at the side of the hot tub.

“What?” Phil asked, “I’m sore.”

“That's what a bathtub is for,” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“We can't both fit in that hotel bath,” May said with a smile, leaning back.

“I mean…” Phil turned to look at them pointedly. Melinda elbowed him.

“Anyway, I’m going out to find supper, if you two would like to join me, I’m getting pizza.” Daisy said suddenly.

“Pizza? We’re in  _ China _ ,” May reminded her.

“So? I haven't had American food in two weeks!” Daisy argued, plopping down onto the lounge chair, next to May’s towel and cover-up. She refused to notice Phil’s hand dip into the water, and she decided not to acknowledge May’s little jump.

“Stay safe,” Phil called after her, and Daisy headed off, leaving them behind.

“You wanna get room service?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I have decided to post this in chapters because if it was published into its full 35K+, it would be a boring block of mind numbing text.
> 
> I dont usually ask for comments, but they would be verrrr yyyyyyyyy encouraging.


End file.
